Of Pictures and Moments
by Erythros
Summary: He’d never learn to love her. But then, no matter how excruciating that realization would be… She loved him anyway. HGDM
1. Pondering Thoughts

**__**

SUMMARY: He'd never learn to love her. But then, no matter how excruciating that realization would be… She loved him anyway. 

****

Author's Note: This early, I will explain why this is entitled **Compassion**. It is because this depicts how compassionate Hermione is to Draco; she helps him, befriends him and loves him despite his flaws and mistakes… or something like that. If you're looking for another reason why I chose this as a title, simply because I could not think of any other title. Hehe… 

Here it is… enjoy. 

_______

****

COMPASSION

__

By Erythros 

_______

Hermione Granger _hated_ Draco Malfoy with a passion. 

Every time she'd see that blonde head of his swelling with ego, she'd be tempted to walk up to him and pop it with a needle. Oh, how he was so good in making her despise him more than ever… Her blood boiled when she'd spot him belittling others and strutting around the castle of Hogwarts like a peacock flashing its series of feathers. 

The only way she could take revenge was to punish him as Head Girl. 

But then, she could not understand how she landed here, in the library, sitting on a chair, staring back at Malfoy who sat across her. A scowl formed on her face as she contemptuously looked at the boy in front of her, who was furiously scribbling down some book notes on a piece of parchment. She tapped her finger impatiently as she could no longer wait for the clock to strike eight. When that hour would come, she'd finally be free from _tutoring_ Malfoy. 

__

Why did I agree to do this? She wondered, rolling her eyes in an annoyed manner. She had no plans whatsoever of ever helping Malfoy in her life, and she knew that the feeling was mutual. She just knew he absolutely hated the fact that he was being helped by her. Besides, she fully knew, though she denied it, that this boy was absolutely intelligent, being included in the top five in their year… only, Arithmancy wasn't his best subject. 

"Granger," he suddenly said, causing Hermione to jump, "I need… help on this." He pointed to a lesson chapter on his book. 

Hermione glanced at him, surprised at such a humble act. No malice, no contempt, no negative feeling was there in his eyes. Just pure innocence, which for her, was the first time she'd ever seen in those pools of dark gray.

Her eyes softened and she slightly smiled. He was indeed, just any other annoying boy still on the verge between puberty and maturity. A childish young man… an average boy. She hated him, despised him, disliked him in every single aspect…

But then, she helped him anyway. 

_____

And probably, from that one tutoring session stemmed a friendship that stood on solid foundation. After a series of similar sessions, they had finally established a strong connection with each other. Of course, they'd never admit that, as they felt that they were still rivals. Hermione would remain as one of the best friends of his archenemy and Draco would still be that ferret who made her life and her friends' lives a living hell. 

Whenever they'd be free, they'd secretly meet and spend the rest of the day with each other, hidden in one of the towers or in the shadows near the lake. He'd humor her with jokes and stories he hardly told anyone else and she'd laugh, even if they weren't so funny. 

However, the rest of the time, in front of everyone, they'd put on their usual facades, making all of them believe that they loathed each other. Sometimes Draco'd get too far in his snide remarks, and Hermione's heart would silently ache and her mind would begin doubting and wondering if he meant what he just said. 

Nevertheless, she remained as his friend anyway. 

______

In one of their secret meetings by the lake, as Draco quietly dozed off, leaning on the trunk of a large willow tree, Hermione gazed at him and her heart began to race, for it unexpectedly felt a new emotion… a strong feeling for the boy who sat beside him. 

She turned away to face the lake in front of them, with the sunshine bouncing off the surface of the water. And unconsciously, she leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Strangely, she felt cozy near him but at the same time, it gave her a feeling of uneasiness. She felt insecure, which she hardly sensed unless… 

Draco slowly lifted his eyelids sleepily and looked down at her. Hermione blushed and started to move away in embarrassment, but before she could even be an inch away from him, he placed an arm around her and pulled her even closer. Her heart thumped as he did so; she felt suddenly hot and had an urge to remove her cloak. 

When they were both finally in place, he smirked drowsily and closed his eyes to sleep once again. Hermione could practically feel his heartbeat since she was so close to his chest, and a sudden rush of that new feeling she just experienced just minutes ago came back, stronger than before. 

__

Oh, dear. 

Before she knew it…

She was already in love with him. 

______

And so, with that realization, every time she'd set her dark brown eyes on him, there'd be butterflies in her stomach, fluttering furiously about. Her face would flush crimson, and she'd put her hand on her chest to ease the pain of her heartbeat's amazingly fast pace. Her legs would go wobbly and she'd grope on anything or anyone near her for support. 

How she _abhorred _the fact that she was in love. It was the most horrible feeling ever… 

And now, she was back again by the castle grounds, fidgeting nervously as she waited for him to come. She bit her lip as she racked her brains for something to say as a greeting. 

Someone suddenly tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and saw Draco taking his own seat beside her. He glanced at her and smiled. "Quite jumpy today, aren't we?" 

Hermione blushed and she turned away. "You're late." 

"A Malfoy's _never_ late, unless delayed by an important matter." 

She pinched him on the ear, causing him to yelp. She giggled. "What's that matter then?"

Draco caressed his injured ear and sighed. He gazed at the lake in front of them and sighed again. "I… I think I found her." 

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "Her?" 

He looked at her and smiled. 

And then there was that jolt of pain that surged through Hermione's body. There was something different with the way he held that smile… and Hermione knew… 

He was in love as well. 

Though sadly… 

Not with her. 

_______

She gazed at him as he interlocked his fingers with that girl. He looked at that Ravenclaw girl, with love hidden in those gray eyes. 

And she was too ignorant to miss it. 

__

She doesn't deserve him. Hermione clenched her fists and breathed angrily. 

It wasn't fair. 

And now, hate and anger bubbled up inside of her, intended for the two lovers. 

But most of all, for Draco. 

It hurt, seeing him showering his affection for a girl who didn't know his value. It pained her _so_ much… She wanted to cry. 

He'd never see her as anything. 

He'd never learn to love her. 

He'd never be able to appreciate her own affection for him. 

But then… 

No matter how excruciating that realization would be…

She loved him anyway. 

_______

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How'd you like it? Like always, good and bad criticisms are very welcome, just as long as their constructive criticisms. Do you think I should make it long or is it better as one-shot? 

Hope you all review!

Thank you!


	2. The Gift

****

Author's Note: I've changed the title to _Of_ _Pictures and Moments_. You'll understand soon enough… I guess it's a much better fitting title than _Compassion_… anyway… this chapter is sort of roughly written… but at least the second chapter's here, right? Anyway… hope you enjoy!

_____

****

OF PICTURES AND MOMENTS

__

By Erythros

****

Chapter Two

_____

Like what most people who were in love said, just as long as the one they loved was happy, they'd be happy as well. 

Hermione sighed sadly, then realizing the irony of it all. Again, like most of those people, she couldn't consider herself in a state of happiness. 

Seeing Draco with Stella, his Ravenclaw girlfriend, running off around the castle happy and worry-free did not exactly bring content and joy to Hermione's heart; instead, however, it ripped her heart into two, and as if that sight couldn't do anything more painful, it seemed to her that a blade was thrust into it after.

She couldn't bear watching them hold hands in the hall, without giving a care whether or not some people would begin rumors about them. It appeared that they lived in their own little world, living as a happy couple. 

During days when the weather would be considerably fair and they were given free time, Hermione'd catch a glimpse of the two in the same spot she used to hang out in with him. She'd cringe when she'd see Stella lean on his shoulder, and she'd be tempted to break into tears when Draco'd wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear loving words that Hermione herself longed to hear from his lips, which were meant especially for her. 

She couldn't understand why he could not at least _feel_ that there was someone else more deserving to win his heart.

And that was she.

She was certain that she'd be the only one who could give a particular satisfaction to Draco. She'd be the only one perfect enough to love him the way one should. 

Why could he not see that? 

Why did he have to meet and fall for another girl, when she was here beside him all this time? She was the only one he trusted to keep his secret woes and feelings; she was the only one in the world who could understand him, even if, for the last six years, they had despised one another to the extent of wanting to kill each other. 

Hermione groaned. _Why couldn't he just have fallen for me?_

____

There was a Hogsmeade trip that day, and Hermione had decided to go off alone. Draco's birthday was coming up in about a week and she needed to buy him his present. She knew that somewhere in this village, she would be able to buy him the perfect gift. 

After a series of coming in and out of various shops, Hermione groaned in exhaustion. An hour had passed and still, she had no progress. So upon deciding, she visited the Three Broomsticks, where she was to meet Harry and Ron. 

She approached the bar, gave her order of a bottle of butterbeer and plopped down on one of the vacant chairs. Groups of wizarding folk and students were amongst her surroundings, and she felt a pang of loneliness. Because of her sick, love problem, she could not share it to her two best friends—after all, boys were boys; they all seemed to be ignorant. 

Her order of butterbeer arrived, but before she could take a sip from it, someone tapped her by the shoulder in a rather urgent way. Annoyed, Hermione turned around and frowned. 

It was Stella. Hermione was sure she was going to ask about Draco—Stella was the only one who knew that she was secretly close to him. 

"Stella," she said, forcing a smile on her face. "What brings you here?" Hermione was _tempted_ to ask where Draco was in a rude manner. 

Stella sat down beside her and grinned. "You know it's Draco's birthday in about a week, right?" 

Hermione nodded. Of course she knew. 

"You know more about him than I do."

"So…?"

"Could you _please_ help me find a gift for him?" Stella took Hermione's hands into hers and flashed her a pleading look. "After all, I _am_ his girlfriend…and it would be embarrassing to not give him a gift he wouldn't like, right?"

Hermione was reminded once again of her problem. Here was _Draco's_ girlfriend, asking her for help to make him _love _her even more. 

Deep inside her, she didn't think it was exactly fair. 

Nevertheless, as her conscience got the better of her, Hermione nodded and smiled. "Sure… why not? I haven't bought his gift yet anyway." 

____

She lay down on her bed and sighed in relief. The visit was over and she was finally back in the castle. After all the walking in and out of the stores of Hogsmeade, Stella at last found the perfect gift for her boyfriend. 

Sadly, though, Hermione still hadn't found hers. 

Stella was giving him a necklace for his birthday—one that, like all other things bought in the wizarding world, was enchanted. It had a pendant that revealed whom the wearer truly loved… once they had both heard its tale, Stella immediately bought it, telling Hermione that she was certain that her name was the one that was to be inscribed besides Draco's once he wore it. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was still empty-handed. 

She sat up straight and ruffled her hair in frustration. Her mind was left empty; she couldn't think of anything else to give Draco. 

She walked to her trunk and rummaged through it, hoping that anything that would catch her eye might give her some inspiration. 

_____

__

Clothes, pen, book, journal… Nothing was perfect enough. She had reached the bottom of her trunk, and still nothing. Hermione sighed. _Oh, well. At least I tried._

Possibly, he'd appreciate a birthday card for now…

And then she saw it. 

Her camera was lying beside her books, forgotten. It had collected a bit of dust already, but still, when Hermione examined it, everything was still intact and working. She checked the film and smiled triumphantly. 

One more shot before the film was finished. 

__

Perfect.

_____

"Hermione?" 

She jumped, startled when she heard her name. She looked back and saw Draco, walking towards her, looking dashing in his uniform. Her heart skipped a beat as he grinned boyishly at her. 

Everything was ready as he sat down beside her. Hermione flicked her wand silently behind her. 

"Tell me a joke or a funny story, won't you?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. She glanced at the slowly hovering camera hidden behind the bushes in front of them. 

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"I… just need to laugh." 

"That's a strange reason." 

"Oh, come on."

"No." 

"Then laugh then. That way, I might laugh also." 

"No." 

Hermione sighed. "You've left me no choice." She pocketed her wand, leaned in, and grinned. "Smile!"

And she tickled him. 

And he laughed… 

And she laughed. 

The camera clicked with a flash, and a newly developed photograph dropped to the ground with a silent thud. Hermione stood and picked it up quickly. She took out a self-producing ink quill and wrote down a message behind it. 

"What is that?" Draco asked, standing up as well. 

She turned around and smiled triumphantly. "Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy." 

And she ran back to the castle, without a second glance at him. 

_____

Draco watched her figure disappear inside the castle before taking a look at the photograph. He turned it aside and smiled at what he saw. 

They were both laughing in the picture, looking perfectly happy in each other's presence, as if it were a normal sight to see. Her eyes were twinkling with joy in it, with a smile he knew was genuine. His expression was the same—he wore a similar smile with no malice, with his arm around her as he tried to stop her from tickling him. 

If anyone else had seen this picture, they surely would have thought that the image of the two supposed enemies was made by magic and probably by muggle technology. 

He turned it aside and saw Hermione's message written neatly and legibly. 

__

With this picture, I hope you understand this fact: I am happy whenever I'm with you. _And I promise, no matter what happens, I'll just be around, ready to wipe away any sadness you might feel._ _Happy Birthday!_

__

Your 'secret' friend,

__

HG

Draco turned it around and looked at the picture again. 

And with a broad smile plastered on his face, he understood. 

_____

****

Author's Note: Ah… I finally finished this chapter… took me a lot of time to finally decide on what would happen in this chapter... I had a horribly hard time to gather inspiration from my surroundings… at least the second chapter's done… It's poorly written, so please bear with me… the muses haven't come to visit me… heehee. If you've got any violent reactions whatsoever, feel free to express it! Review! Thank you! 


	3. Benjamin

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am sorry if this took so long! It's not really my best work, but it'll do… Thank you so much to all those who took the time to review! I appreciate all your comments, whether they may be positive or negative. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER THREE

His gray eyes averted their gaze from his essay to the girl sitting across him. She looked different than usual—was it her hair, or was she wearing make-up now?

He could not place it. All he knew was that a distinct aura was emitting from her today, and it was drawing him to her rather strangely.

"Draco," Hermione said, causing him to jump on his seat. She eyed him curiously. "Is anything wrong? Do you need help?"

He shook his head curtly in reply, and looked back down on his essay. But two minutes later, it seemed that he had lost all concentration, for once again, he found himself glancing back at Hermione and studying her every feature—something he only did to Stella.

Hermione noticed this, and she looked at him in annoyance. "You're staring awfully too much at me, you know." She shuddered mockingly. "It's freaky."

Draco chuckled rather nervously, scolding him for the peculiar thoughts that had just run through his mind seconds ago—oddly, they contained the words, _beautiful_ and _perfect_, and phrases such as _I overlooked her_. He gazed up at her and cleared his voice.

"Can we conclude this session?" He asked. He was itching to get away from her so as to forget those forbidden thoughts. If she were to hear them, Draco was positive that she'd be repulsed by him, and if Stella were to know about them, he'd expect nothing but utter scandal and the end of their relationship.

Hermione nodded in retort and stood up. "Help me return these books back to their shelves first." She handed him a pile of Arithmancy books and placed another pile in her own hands. "Follow me."

And so he complied. He walked beside her, carrying the books with caution. They trudged through the many shelves and as they rounded the corner, Hermione bumped into a boy, causing her to fall back down on the floor and to let the books scatter. Draco motioned to help her up, but the other was quicker. He lent his hand to her and she reluctantly took it.

"Sorry," he said, in a voice quite low and husky.

He was as tall as Draco. His eyes were of the brightest blue he had ever seen, and he possessed hair that was black as ebony. Draco glanced at Hermione, and expectedly, she was in awe of the boy, who, he noticed, was still holding her hand. Of course, he had no business with this action, but he couldn't help but feel a bit protective over his friend.

"I'm fine," Hermione murmured, apparently still lost in the blueness of the boy's eyes.

The boy, too, seemed lost in her own brown ones. "I'm Benjamin, from Hufflepuff," he said, shaking the hand he was grasping. Hermione smiled shyly, and gave him her name.

All the while, Draco rolled his eyes in irritation and he finally cleared his throat. Hermione was startled, and she gave him an apologetic look. She turned to Benjamin, and said her goodbyes. He threw her a boyish grin and disappeared.

Hermione picked up the books she had dropped and continued on their way to the right shelf. However, though, she wore a gleeful smile and Draco couldn't help but feel spite for the boy they had just met. And at the same moment, an uninvited emotion surged into his veins, and he was surprised to be experiencing it right now.

What the bloody hell… His steps faltered as he realized the truth.

He was jealous.

* * *

She could have sworn that she glimpsed a fair amount of jealousy burning in Draco's eyes. But it had disappeared all too quickly for her to make sure…Unless of course, she had imagined that emotion only because of her longing for his love.

After all, why would Draco be jealous of Benjamin, when he had already declared his love for the girl who now stood as his girlfriend ? Hermione must have read the emotion wrongly—it must have been a mere feeling of being protective of her, just as what Harry and Ron usually felt when it came to battling evil and dealing with people who insulted her.

She sighed sadly as she traipsed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. She would have _loved_ it more if Draco actually felt jealous.

Logically thinking, she pondered, _Any boy would be jealous of Benjamin._ She had had to admit, the Hufflepuff was amazingly gorgeous. With his dark black hair, his charming blue eyes, and an adorable smile no one would easily be able to forget, it would be unlikely for a girl not to sigh dreamily and blush. And during the time at the library, he seemed to be interested in her with the way he gazed into her eyes…

She wondered how she could have possibly missed him until now…

A flash of a young blonde man with the deepest set of gray eyes suddenly emerged in her mind, quickly dissolving the image of Benjamin in an instant. He wore his confident trademark smirk, and Hermione stopped in her tracks, recognizing him.

Draco.

No one could still replace him.

That was how much she loved him.

Author's Note: It's short, but I guess meaningful in a way… Depends on how you perceive it. Lol. Hope you all liked it! I practically had to force myself to write this chapter, so as usual, I must apologize for making it not so… you know… well-written… I have a major case of writer's block and I'm still recovering.

Review if you've got the time!

Thanks a bunch!


	4. A Date

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all those who've reviewed. All your comments were fully appreciated! I wasn't expecting 70 reviews for three chapters… Thank you for that too! As a token of my gratitude, here is the next chapter which is much longer than the previous one!

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

OF PICTURES AND MOMENTS

Chapter Four

By Erythros

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that she actually said yes. Benjamin had come up to her two days after meeting her at the library, and straightforwardly asked her on a date. All she did during that short while was stare at him, transfixed with an awestruck gaze, admiring the loveliness of his eyes' blue and the charm in his smile. And then she agreed right away, not thinking twice of what she had just done.

And soon enough, everyone she knew found out as usual.

Harry and Ron congratulated her on finding a new romance, but swore that if they found that Benjamin was abusing her in any sort of way, they'd surely march up to him and kill him off with a curse. Lavender and Parvati squealed in excitement and offered to give her a complete makeover just to look dazzling on her first date with him. Ginny smiled triumphantly and patted her on the back, telling her how proud she was. Stella suddenly suggested that they have a double date in one of Hogsmeade's cafes the next time they were allowed to visit the wizarding village.

Draco, however, had the queerest of reactions.

Hermione had decided to tell him during one of their sessions, and when he had heard the words, _date with Benjamin_, he stopped writing and paused to look up at her, his eyes glinting with curiosity. "A date?" he repeated, looking blankly at her. "With—with that Hufflepuff you bumped into?"

She nodded and flipped through her _Hogwarts: A History_ book. With the way Draco had said it, she was positive that he was perplexed and fuming. But when she looked up once again, her hopes sank: Draco had already resumed on his work, scanning through his large Arithmancy reference and copying notes from it. His face was expressionless, his eyes unreadable.

She was right after all. She _did_ just imagine all that jealousy in his eyes two nights before. _And here I was being a fool,_ she thought heavily, _thinking that he'd actually be jealous._

Seconds later, as Hermione flipped through the book for the nth time, Draco spoke up, breaking the silence. And she was thoroughly surprised at what he said.

"Be careful," he had whispered. He hadn't looked up from his work, and yet Hermione was certain that he uttered those two words clearly.

And she was flattered. She felt her blood rising in her cheeks as she replied back, "I will."

* * *

Draco officially confirmed that there was _seriously_ something wrong with him. What had made him tell Hermione to be _careful_? He was almost convinced that someone else had taken possession of him and his own free will… Then again, he might have just been acting like a friend who was deeply concerned…

He ran his hand through his hair and took a glance at the work he had accomplished that night. Paragraphs and paragraphs of everything about Arithmancy was all he could see, and he had no reason not to be proud of himself. However, as he sat alone in the Slytherin Common Room in front of the fire, scanning through it, he noticed something queer about his handwriting.

It was neat and legible at the beginning, but towards the sixth paragraph, it seemed sharp and clumsy. His letters were the complete opposite of fineness. He wondered why it was so, and then he remembered.

Ah, yes, Draco mused rather bitterly, _When I heard about that Hufflepuff._

He sank into the couch and placed his hands over his eyes. "What has gotten over me?"

* * *

Hermione sighed heavily as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Today was her date with Benjamin, and though she properly prepared for it, she couldn't exactly say and admit that she was excited. After all, no matter how charming and handsome he may look, Benjamin was still no Draco Malfoy; and she couldn't bring herself to love someone else more than her beloved Slytherin, even if, at the present, there was clearly no hope of him ever loving her back.

She sighed yet again. _I can't cancel it now,_ she thought, brushing her hair for the last time. She stepped back from the mirror and took her scarf from her trunk before leaving the Gryffindor Tower. Benjamin was already probably downstairs by the Entrance Hall, waiting for her to arrive.

Once descending down the stairs, she wondered how Draco was faring at the precise moment. She'd bet her wand that he was going to Hogsmeade as well, and was taking Stella with him. And as usual, that thought didn't please Hermione at all. She could feel her moods sinking lower by the second, and by the time she had reached the Entrance Hall, she wore a discontented scowl on her face.

Benjamin was indeed waiting for her by the entrance already, looking dashing and elegant, with the way the wind was blowing through his hair dramatically and the way he stood so finely as he anticipated her arrival. Hermione was in awe; she wondered how breathtaking he could look every time she set her eyes on him.

She walked towards him rather shakily and gave him a small smile. Benjamin waved cheerily and grinned back at her, tossing his dark hair in a manner that could have made all girls swoon. Hermione blushed slightly as she greeted him. "Sorry I'm late."

He shrugged and smiled. "Ready to go?" He offered his hand to her.

Hermione stared at it. She looked up at his blue eyes, and saw his sincerity… and oddly, she was almost lost in them. She shook her head, getting out of her reverie, and took it. Benjamin grasped it tightly and Hermione immediately knew that it hadn't felt right.

Nevertheless, she smiled meekly up at him and they went on their way to Hogsmeade.

* * *

They saw each other in the same café.

Draco and Stella came in holding hands, only to see Hermione and Benjamin sitting in a small round table, having a light conversation. Hermione looked up and Draco stared at her, quite surprised to see her there. He glanced at the boy sitting across her and gave him a hard look.

The feelings of spite came rushing in once again, and he chose to look away anywhere and everywhere but at their table. But before he could, Stella pulled him by the arm and dragged him to them.

Sitting herself down beside Hermione, Stella wore her gleeful expression like she always did and broke the slight tension that had been building up in the air. "Glad to see you two here! You wouldn't mind if we sat in the same table, do you?"

Benjamin shrugged rather rudely, and it was apparent that he _did_ mind. Hermione, on the other hand, smiled back and shook her head. "Not at all."

Draco sat beside his girlfriend, crossed his arms and stole a glance of the Gryffindor. How he wondered why she said yes to this… this _pretty boy_ Hufflepuff! Certainly she deserved someone better!

Someone better? A small voice asked in the dark corners of his mind. _Someone, per se, like…you?_

Draco almost fell out of his chair. He ran a fidgeting hand through his hair and answered the voice a firm _no._ He glanced back at Hermione and found her looking back at him. And as they gazed at each for the longest two seconds in his whole life, he _definitely_ knew she deserved better.

Peculiarly though, he doubted his first answer…

And wondered if it _should_ be someone like him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Done. –wipes a sweat bead— Hope you liked this chapter! It's definitely longer than the previous chapter… School's about to start in approximately three weeks, so I'll probably have the next chapter out before it officially begins…

I do hope you review! Thank you!


	5. Falling In Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, thanks to all those who reviewed! Secondly, here is chapter five of this fic! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

OF PICTURES AND MOMENTS

Chapter Five

* * *

It had been a habit of Stella's to watch her boyfriend practice flying alone in the Quidditch field ever since they began to date. She would sit by the bleachers in her cloak and scarf, rubbing her hands together for warmth, as she gazed at Draco zooming by her like a blur on his broom. One moment or another, he'd stop by where she sat and invite her to take a ride with him around the castle grounds, which she'd gladly accept, and then they'd be up in the air in an instant, flying around Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, she could not make it tonight, for she had caught a cold, and she had to attend to an important errand. She then explained this to Draco, who, she noticed, looked disappointed by the way his features drooped as he scowled.

"That's alright," he replied, "I won't practice tonight then."

"Oh, come on, Draco," she said, grabbing his arm lovingly, "I'll tell Hermione to watch you then as a substitute for tonight."

"Hermione?"

His gray eyes flickered brightly for a second at the sound of her name. Stella wasn't surprised to see this reaction from him—after all, this wasn't the first time it had happened. She shook her head mentally, sighed and glanced up at the Slytherin.

How stupid and ignorant boys really were, even of their very own feelings. Stella fully knew that Draco felt strongly for the Gryffindor, though he didn't know it. At the very sight of the brown-haired girl and the mention of her name, his very mood seemed to change and lighten, and his eyes always brightened up. His face would break into a very small smile, as if he kept himself from smiling, and yet, his happiness was obviously apparent. She knew all this, and yet, she didn't keep Hermione away from him.

"Yes, Hermione," she repeated. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"But she's the Head Girl," he said. "She's bound to be—"

Stella waved her hand impatiently. "Just be in the Quidditch field tonight like always, alright?"

Draco kissed her on the cheek and nodded. "Yes." And with that, he left, with Stella watching his figure disappear.

She sighed yet again and smiled in glee. It was as if she was playing Matchmaker—yet she didn't know why she was doing this-- but it wasn't as if she didn't _love_ the Slytherin boy; it was just that he deserved more than her, and besides, she knew that Hermione was in love with him.

Only, like the rest of the male population, he was too ignorant to miss it.

* * *

Hermione sat herself down on one of the bleachers, eyeing the night skies for any blur that might resemble a person. She grasped her scarf and blew on her hands for warmth, for it was chilly that night, and though all she wanted to do at that moment was to stay cozy in their Common Room, she chose to stay out at the field and watch her beloved as he practiced. After all, it had been an immensely long time since they'd spent time alone with each other—at least watching Draco by herself without anyone knowing but Stella and him would make her a bit happy.

At that moment, she heard a slight rustle in the air and a fast but gentle breeze blew past her. A smile formed on her lips, and she squinted her eyes in time to see a boy on his broom.

Draco.

Standing up and leaning on the rail, Hermione laughed and broke the still silence of the night. Draco stopped in midair and hovered for minutes, looking back at her, bathed in the gentle moonlight. His blonde hair was unusually lighter than usual as the light bounced off on his head; he wore a smile that he rarely showed anyone save her and Stella, and for a second, Hermione was convinced that he was a heavenly apparition. Her laughs died down as she gazed up at him and gasped softly at what she saw.

How beautiful he looked at that very moment!

Hermione was certain she'd fallen in love all over again. But like always, that one priceless moment was gone in a flash. Draco sped through the air and whizzed around the Quidditch field, and Hermione sat back down and sighed. She followed the dark green blur fly around the golden hoops and zoom from end to end.

For half a second, Draco slowed down and glanced back at her, throwing her a proud look as he made a fancy loop in the air. She laughed and clapped her hands enthusiastically…

And then in an instant, after his fine move, he lost sight of where he was going, hit one of the poles…

And fell to the ground.

* * *

Draco groaned in pain, as he writhed on the dusty ground. His broomstick lay limply on his side, and he opened his eyes, his sight slightly blurred. He smacked himself mentally, blaming himself for his stupidity in making a loop and accidentally smashing into the hard, golden Quidditch hoop.

He could hear Hermione rushing to him, calling his name over and over again in worry. He chuckled lightly and was flattered that she was immensely concerned for _him_, the one person who tormented her and her friends for most of their adolescent life.

"Draco!" She finally reached him and kneeled beside his body, helping him sit up. She brushed her hair aside and looked him over, asking if anything hurt. "Should I bring you to Madam Pomfrey? Should I cast a simply healing spell? Are you alright?"

And she continued rambling on and on. Draco laughed out loud. "Concerned, are we? I'm so touched."

"You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt!"

"That's a risk every Quidditch player has to take."

Hermione shrugged and muttered under her breath, "Boys." She looked him over, checking and rechecking for any wound. Draco watched her in silence as she did so, and then, realized how pretty she looked up close.

Her eyes were of a lovely shade of brown, with a hint of gold here and there, which, Draco never noticed before. They were intimate, expressive. He would have appreciated it if time stood still for him to look into them a bit longer. His eyes then traveled down to her lips; how seemingly perfect they seemed to be! Then again, he came to understand that everything about her seemed to be flawless.

How could he have missed this before?

He had to remind himself that he was already committed to a relationship—he already had a _girlfriend_ and a very good girlfriend at that. He looked away, and tried to interest himself with the outline of the castle in the distance. Only, it wasn't easy to, for Hermione spotted a bruise below his left eye.

"This is the _exact_ reason why I try to avoid flying at all times," she mumbled. She reached out and touched his face, gently tracing the bruise.

Draco shuddered slightly. He had embraced Stella, he had kissed her, held her hand for numerous times, and yet, how come he enjoyed the feel of Hermione more? He gazed at her, and she at him, and a slight tingle ran through his body.

It was uncomfortable being near her nowadays, and yet, he _liked_ being near her…

Weird.

He would have loved to have her hand on his cheek a bit longer, but Hermione pulled away and stood up. "Be careful next time," she told him, "Or else you'll give Stella a heart attack."

She was about to walk away and go back to the bleachers, but Draco held her back. She looked at him curiously.

"Come with me."

And he pulled her along with him and they mounted his broom before Hermione could respond.

* * *

"Bring me back to the ground, Malfoy!!" Hermione shrieked at him, her arms around his waist as they flew over the lake. The wind was wailing loudly in her ears, and she shut her eyes tight in fear. "Oh dear Merlin, I'm going to fall to my doom and die!"

They flew higher and higher, and her hold on him grew tighter. She _despised_ flying, ever since they had their very first Flying Lessons in first year. She knew that flying on a broomstick would be the cause of her death, unless she were to be killed off by a dark wizard. And here she was, only seventeen, on a broom with Draco Malfoy, ready to plunge into doom.

They suddenly halted in midair. She refused to open her eyes, and she leaned onto his back. If they only weren't suspended high up in the air, Hermione would have thought the moment as romantic.

"Open your eyes," Draco whispered to her.

She didn't. "I don't want to. I can't."

"Do you trust me? I promise you won't fall."

She felt his hand grasp hers in an attempt to soothe her. And slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed at what instantly met her eyes.

They were right in front of the moon, with all its light seeming to bask only on them alone. She was mesmerized, entranced… she looked at the boy with her, and he looked back at her, smiling slightly and glancing back at the silver orb before them.

And she realized that he looked the same way as before when he was practicing in the field. His hair was golden, his features perfect in every aspect, his complexion glowing beneath the white light… He was beautiful.

Then he looked back at her and smiled. His hand was still on hers, and she blushed.

And for the third time, she fell in love all over again.

* * *

Author's Note: Done! Like I promised, I uploaded this chapter before school here officially starts! I hope you all liked it, and whether it's a good criticism or not, I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to review! Thanks! It would _really_ help me improve!

Thanks!!!


	6. The Picture

Author's Note: Hello there! Thank you first and foremost to all those who reviewed! You are the ones who motivate me to continue this story! As a token of my gratitude, here is chapter six of _Of Pictures and Moments_… Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

By Erythros

Draco lay down on the cold grass of the Quidditch field as he waited for the others to come. Tonight was Quidditch practice. He was always the earliest to arrive, being the Captain of the Team. Beside him was a rusting bronze chest that held the balls they were to use.

Little by little, as the minutes passed, it grew darker, and stars began to emerge. The moon peeked out of a cloud and at a leisurely pace made its way across the sky. He sighed as he watched, remembering a night that closely resembled this one.

He shook his head to forget and empty his head of _that_ memory, and made himself recall that he was taken—that he, Draco Malfoy, was already in love with another girl. And yet, moments later, it came back, more vivid than before. He closed his eyes and succumbed to it, reliving it over again.

He remembered himself riding his broomstick, making his rounds around the field, and hearing Hermione's mirthful laughter. He saw her by the bleachers, her face red with excitement and happiness, and he recalled how bright it was that night; he recalled seeing her look like someone divine, and how it seemed that time was standing still.

And he recalled that time when he fell and she came to his side… He brought his fingers to his healing bruise, and tried imitating the way her fingers traced it. He remembered how nice she looked up close; he memorized her every feature in that one moment.

And his most favorite part of that memory was when he brought her up before the moon. Her arms were tightly around his waist in fear that she might fall, and he chuckled, remembering her frightened shrieks. He remembered taking her hand, entwining it with his firmly, and telling her that he promised he wouldn't let her fall.

If he were to promise that years ago, he thought, he knew he would break it. He smirked, and continued on recalling how she cautiously opened her eyes and gasped in awe at what she saw. Her brown eyes sparkled with bliss, and he smiled back at her, hoping that time indeed _would_ freeze…

He sighed, and was filled with an odd feeling welling up in him. It spread like a virus, surging through his body, and as strange as it felt, it was peculiarly comforting. Seconds later, it disappeared; however, when his head was once again teeming with thoughts of his Gryffindor friend, the feeling came back. He wondered why it was so…

Draco opened his eyes at the sound of muffled voices in the distance, getting closer by the second. He groaned; he knew those were of his teammates and for once, he wished that they would have been late. He slowly got up, took his broom, and with one last glance at the moon above him, he turned and began to shout.

* * *

The roses fell onto her lap with a gentle thud as she looked back up at the owls gathering above her, one by one dropping one rose after another. She turned a dark crimson, avoiding the gazes of many who were with her at the Great Hall. She could hear the murmurs and jealous sighs from all the girls in each House, and she wondered how they could possibly think that _she_ was _lucky_ enough to be experiencing this embarrassment!

"Hermione," Ron uttered, dropping his toast on his plate, "You've got some kind of an admirer here." He took half the roses from her lap and lay them on the table. "You've got about… thirty of them here! And this is only half of it!"

Harry adjusted his glasses, saying, "That must have cost him money. Bet the bloke's filthy rich to afford this much just to impress a girl."

Hermione laughed tensely, still feeling extremely hot and uncomfortable. She was _definitely_ not used to _this_ kind of attention. She fanned herself with her hand, and excused herself from their table, muttering something about getting these roses back to her trunk. And so she gathered her things, scooped all the roses in her arms so quickly that some of them fell down to the floor, and sped out of the Great Hall.

How she wished that he wouldn't do such things—showing immense displays of affection towards her in front of the whole school population, even if they didn't know it was he who was behind all of it. Benjamin was overdoing it.

And as she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, Draco popped into her head, and a warm, fuzzy feeling engulfed her. Now if _he_ had been the one who had done all those things for her, then she wouldn't mind. She laughed at the thought and continued onto the Common Room.

* * *

Back at the Great Hall, two tables away from the Gryffindor table, someone was about to explode with frustration. People around him swore that he was getting redder by the minute, though he appeared to be cool and collected. Draco Malfoy watched the whole scene that had occurred just minutes past, from the time the owls flew in to the time when his Gryffindor friend hurried out of the Hall.

He shot his eyes towards the Hufflepuff table, discreetly searching for a certain raven-haired boy. And there he found him, giving his mates a triumphant high-five. He made a face, spite apparent in his expression.

What was his name again? He was certain it was something like Bob or Bert; he shrugged indifferently, not caring if that was his name or not. It didn't matter—he hated him anyway, although he didn't have a legitimate reason why. All he knew was that that boy was getting on his nerves, especially now that he sent his dearest friend flowers.

And such a _clich_ idea—sending a girl flowers! And this was no ordinary girl; this was Hermione, _his_ Hermione. She deserved so much more.

He shook his head in surprise, suddenly analyzing what he had just been thinking. Where in the world did that _adjective_ come from?? Where had that _his_ come from exactly? And why was he referring to Hermione as his in the first place?

So many things were just confusing him right now…

* * *

It was half past five. She was late—and that was not normal for her. Draco tapped his quill anxiously, wondering what could be taking her so long. He flipped his Arithmancy book open, trying to get started on the lesson they were to review that session, and yet, even if he bore his eyes into the page, he could not concentrate. He ran an impatient hand through his blonde hair and groaned.

Ten minutes later, she finally came in, her hair quite disheveled and her chest rising every other second. She made her way to his table, and dropped down her bag. Draco threw her a slightly foul look—one that he constantly wore that day.

"I'm so sorry, Draco—" Hermione uttered through her heavy breaths, "Benjamin kept me from arriving here on time—he was—"

"That's fine." He cut her off short, and looked down at his book.

He knew it. That Benjamin guy again. He was practically stealing her away from him again! A strong negative emotion spiraled through him in an instant.

Hermione sat down uneasily, opening her bag up and pulling out some books. Finally emptying the bag, she left it beside her and opened her Arithmancy reference, scanning the table of contents for the right chapter. Draco watched her as she did so.

However, something caught his eye; some paper was peeking out of Hermione's bag… It was beckoning to him, tempting him to pull it out when she wasn't looking. It was unusual for Hermione to leave a piece of paper astray…

And so, when Hermione stood up to get more books, Draco grabbed the opportunity to take it. He glanced around to see if anyone had seen him, and he placed his hands beneath the table to look at what it contained.

As he opened it slowly, he gasped at what he saw, his insides churning so suddenly with surprise.

It wasn't a piece of paper.

Rather, it was a picture of Hermione and the Hufflepuff, their hands entwined together in a rather romantic manner, with the boy bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

Draco's eyes burned with more of that negative emotion he continually felt for him and when he looked up, there was Hermione in front of him, her brown eyes wide with astonishment, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

* * *

Author's Note: This is one weird chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Anyway, I don't know when I'll be writing the next chapter and when precisely I will be posting it! Until then, I hope you read my other fics! Thanks!


	7. A Lot of Thinking

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione snatched the photo away in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed deep red and her lips formed to make a thin scowl. How completely stupid of her to bring that picture with her, and of all people to go rummaging through her bag, it had to be Draco Malfoy.

"Not a word, Draco," she muttered, taking a seat across the Slytherin and shoving the to-be-condemned picture into her pocket. With her face still feeling warm, she dared to look him straight in they eye and said, "It was fully unintentional to have such a picture taken."

Draco merely snorted derisively in reply. "I didn't even say anything, Hermione. But I have to say, _what_ a _picture_."

At these words, Hermione was sure that her cheeks burned redder. What could he be thinking right now? Would he think that she moved fast with boys? Would he think otherwise? Would he be angry at Benjamin? Would he (she hoped) be finally jealous?

To her dismay, not one hint of envy gleamed in his eyes. Rather, amusement seemed to twinkle in them. Her hopes were dashed once again.

"Draco." Hermione leaned in towards the center, while Draco followed suit. She took a deep breath. "Please swear to me that you will not _breathe_ a word about this _horrid_ picture to anybody else. An oath of secrecy between us."

It was quite apparent that Draco seemed to be genuinely taken aback. "What?"

"Please promise me that this won't even reach Harry and Ron. I know you don't talk to them anyway, but I'm just playing safe."

"Horrid?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You think that picture is horrid?"

Hermione chuckled. "As sweet as the notion Benjamin had, it's not exactly a photo I'd proudly frame." _And besides, _she added silently, _I'd rather wish it were somebody else. _

Draco mumbled something incoherent that when she asked him what he said, he merely shrugged and sat back properly on his chair.

"Draco…"

He looked at her.

"What do you think of Benjamin?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Was she seriously asking him an opinion about that sissy Hufflepuff? The Slytherin in him began to ramble on and taunt Benjamin with names, calling him a pretty boy, a too-good-to-be-true guy who seemed to make girls fall head over heels simply by having his dark hair swept graciously by the wind, the cliché type who came up with cheesy lines that even the intellectual Hermione Granger would fall for, a Hufflepuff who would scream and run away in fear the time trouble came, and oh so much more things he could cook up in his dastardly mind.

How he wanted to say it out loud and clear to this girl that he simply did not like Benjamin the Hufflepuff! No… to be clearer, Draco despised him. Not as much as he hated Potter, but enough to make him want to curse this perfect boy into oblivion. _To hell with Potter right now, _he thought. He could not help but admit to himself that even Potty and the Weasel were more likeable than Benjamin.

He glanced at the girl who sat across him, who was now doodling rather cutely on a piece of parchment. Her cheeks were still flushed, her amber eyes were downcast, and her lips formed a lovely, innocent pout. Reading her expression, Draco deduced that she felt rather embarrassed about asking him what he thought of the boy who was currently an important factor in her love life.

"You honestly want my opinion?" He asked after a few minutes passed in silence.

"I suppose," she replied.

As she gazed at him in curiosity, Draco could not help but think what good his opinion would do. Had she even asked the members of her little Trio first before him? If he did tell her what he honestly thought of her suitor, would it drive that Ben boy away from her? She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Why were her eyes dancing merrily? Would she be more ecstatic to hear positive words from him?

"Well…?" she said softly, leaning in closer. "What do you think?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead of the awful words he had wanted to say, he smiled, though his heart was torn apart by the things he imparted to her, and said, "You're perfect for each other."

&&&&&&&&&&&

And he watched as she left with that other boy, arm in arm and laughing and not caring about the world around them. His gray eyes burned, and he could not help but wonder how she would have reacted if he told her what he really thought. Of course they weren't perfect for each other – how could they be?

Not once did she throw him a friendly glance all morning during breakfast. And then he witnessed Benjamin picking her up from the Gryffindor Table, bestowing a kiss upon her cheek; how deeply she blushed when he did that! He offered her hand and she, like some lovesick puppy, took it without hesitation. While this occurred, the two idiots Hermione called her best friends just sat dumbfounded without much of interference.

_Those two blunderheads, _Draco thought, annoyed at the fact that the great Harry Potter became too dense and too stupid enough not to do anything to stop that Hufflepuff from taking her away. This was expected after all.

What was he to do now? He couldn't exactly stalk after the couple now, could he? Draco practically murdered his eggs, feeling helpless and absolutely annoyed.

And then a bright torch was lit above his head, as if someone had suddenly cast a flame spell in his mind. Without second thoughts he grabbed his bag, made his way to the Ravenclaw table, took hold of Stella who almost tripped as he pulled her towards the exit of the Great Hall, and took the path which the earlier couple made.

"But what are we doing, Draco?" the Ravenclaw asked, walking beside him now.

"Don't you have Arithmancy next?"

"Well, yes, but you have –"

"Well, I'm dropping you off, then."

He led her to the Arithmancy classroom up in the third floor and sure enough, outside were the two lovebirds. As he suspected, Benjamin had offered to bring Hermione there as his class was bound to be on the same floor.

Hermione, obviously, caught a glimpse of Draco and Stella, for she tilted her head (just in time when Benjamin was about to kiss her) and smiled at their direction. Draco, however, was disappointed that she had not bothered to glance at him, but instead, at Stella, who waved cheerily back at the couple. He was pleased, though, that Benjamin looked positively aggravated that he just missed his chance of a light snog.

"Draco was surprisingly in a good mood today to bring me to class," Stella uttered, snaking an arm around the waist of her boyfriend. "Weren't you, love?"

Hermione shot a surprised look at him, and Draco gazed back at her expectantly. Of course she knew that never once was he that sort of boyfriend. As much as he was loyal to a girl he truly liked, it was not in Draco Malfoy to accompany her to her classes first thing in the morning on his own initiative. After all, he was still a Slytherin – supposedly uncaring and devoid of any public displays of affection.

"I was even thinking that he was only doing this to get an excuse to see _you_, Hermione," Stella added with a wink, and Draco wrenched his arm away from her and gazed at her aghast. The Ravenclaw smiled sweetly up at him and then glanced at Hermione, who, Draco noted, was biting her lip rather uncomfortably.

Benjamin laughed. "That's rich!" He put an arm around Hermione – which was obviously done possessively – and glanced at him rather subtly, and, Draco noticed, that utter loathing was burning in his blue eyes. He smirked back and just in time, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later?" Benjamin asked Hermione, kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright."

"Usual place?"

She nodded.

_Usual place? _Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering where that place was.

He could not linger any longer, for the bell rang once again, and so with a quick peck from Stella and a fleeting glance at Hermione, he raced down the stairs for his first class.

&&&&&&&&&&

"_What?_" Hermione stared blankly at her partner. In the middle of solving a problem both seventh years had been tasked to do during Arithmancy, Stella had suddenly brought up the queerest of conversation topics – Draco Malfoy.

The petite Ravenclaw shrugged and twirled her quill thoughtfully. "You heard me – I really do think that you and Benjamin – you two don't really come nicely together."

"And so you're implying… _what_?"

Stella dipped her quill into the ink bottle and grinned mischievously. "It's just a personal opinion of mine, dear," she said, "But to be honest, you would do much better with Draco."

Hermione sighed and looked over her charts of numbers. "You do realize that you are talking about _your_ boyfriend looking great with me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And do you know what I think, Stella?" Hermione paused, finishing some calculations. She looked up and faced her. "I _like_ Benjamin. I like him a lot." She said it as if to finish their conversation and Stella could do nothing but roll her eyes and do her end of their work.

It was very obvious that this girl did not mean a thing she said. Her brown eyes were clouded over with remorse and she was very much flustered ever since the morning incident. Pathetic little lovestruck fools these two were, Stella thought with such gusto. Oh, how she would wade in joy and pride when in the end, she would be able to put things right.

_But how? _She thought. Under the circumstances, neither of her subjects would never move on their own initiative. In addition, _she _was still Draco's boyfriend and Benjamin was still in the picture, involved with Hermione.

Peering over her number charts, she thought for a solution.

Suddenly, she had an idea.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Evening finally came and Hermione, having finished her dinner early, explained to her two friends that she had to leave for patrolling. It was her turn tonight and Blaise Zabini, the current Head Boy, would be taking duties off until tomorrow.

She adjusted her Head Girl badge and turned to Harry and Ron. "You two go ahead to the Common Room," she said, standing up and straightening her school robes. "I'll be back at around nine."

"Look who's coming, Hermione," Harry replied, adjusting his glasses and staring off over her shoulder, "It's your…" He made a face. "Boyfriend."

Hermione followed his gaze; turning around, she slightly frowned. Sure enough, there was the dashing Hufflepuff, making his way towards her with a handsome smile.

"No offense," Ron whispered testily, "But he's awfully the clingy type. I mean, if you're not annoyed by that, I certainly am, Hermione!" He offered her an apologetic smile, and glanced at the newcomer. Harry merely nodded and fired up a conversation with Ron.

"Head Girl duties?" Benjamin asked once he arrived by her side.

Hermione nodded.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Do you think I could come with you?" He took her hand and pulled her towards the great oak doors of the Hall. She obliged, following his lead. Once they reached the outside, Hermione sighed and glanced up at Benjamin.

For once, Ron was rather right and Hermione fully agreed with her friend. Benjamin _was_ rather clingy to her; he was _always_ there day and night. Whenever they were free, he would end up by her side, somewhat desperately wanting to always be with her every moment of the day. As good and affectionate his intentions were, it was downright annoying. He was nice, that was for sure, but he had somehow reached the line. Merlin, they weren't even officially a couple!

Hermione broke into a small smile. "As much as I would enjoy that," she replied, "That would be against school rules, Benjamin."

"But you'd be alone!"

"I do have my wand, you know." She pulled her wand out for a demonstration. "You have to realize that it would be after hours and that rule also applies to you; you'd be a student out of bed, and that could cost Hufflepuff points."

He sighed in defeat and reached out to touch her face. His great blue eyes filled with genuine concern, he said, "Oh alright then. Be careful, Hermione." He leaned in, pecked her gently on the cheek and went back to the Great Hall.

Finally alone, Hermione sighed in frustration and placed her hand on the spot where he had kissed her. How many times had she already received his kisses? Fifty maybe, in the last few days. Unsurprisingly, not one of them was memorable. Then again, she thought as she bounded up the stairs to the next floor, she never really allowed herself to be kissed by him on the lips. That might have been more unforgettable, but she would never in her life allow it.

_Lumos, _she muttered and her wand's tip lit brightly. She walked on through the halls in silence, her shoe's heels making clicking noises against the stone floor.

What in the world was her problem anyway?

Here was this amazing boy who seemed to like every inch of her; in his eyes, she was a goddess, an angel meant to be admired. He was undoubtedly handsome; his cerulean eyes were astoundingly mesmerizing and his hair was what her fingers were meant to through for. He considered himself blessed when he was with her! Not many of the male population thought of her that way.

She, however, found it entirely too annoying. Was it because she was certain that he'd do anything for her? Was she looking for a challenge? She abhorred being pampered by him; she never told him so, but she _was_ planning to in a couple of days. Hermione Granger was independent and logical; she was never made to be constantly taken care of by Benjamin.

But then again, he was just being loving and demonstrative about his affection for her. There was nothing seriously wrong about that.

Then what in the world was wrong with Benjamin?

_Simple really_, a voice in her mind replied, _he's not Draco Malfoy_.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione had finished with the upper floors and was now down by the castle grounds, her wand still illuminated and her Head Girl badge gleaming. Her mind was now at ease as she found a way to distract herself from her romance problems – she simply thought of the lessons she had today in her subjects.

Approaching her favorite tree – the weeping willow under which she spent her time alone with Malfoy – she realized that someone was there, a student out of bed. She inched closer towards the figure and pointed at him or her with her wand. "You there!"

With a sinking feeling, she realized that the person had fair hair and a green tie. It was a boy, no doubt, and with her face flushing a dark shade of red, she undoubtedly suspected it was Malfoy.

Sure enough, when he turned to glance at her, there were those stormy gray eyes and that infamous smirk he loved to wear. Her heart pounding, Hermione lowered her wand and grinned slightly.

"You know you shouldn't be here," she muttered, "It's after hours."

"How else would I be able to talk to you alone without that Hufflepuff on your tail?" Hermione laughed as he took her by the wrist and pulled her down to sit beside him. He took a rock from the grass and threw it into the lake.

"So you've noticed too?" Hermione muttered the counterspell and the light from her wand receded. "That makes three of you then."

"Come on, woman, that Bob is absolutely a pain," Draco cried, "He is a _leech_. Offense intended."

Hermione felt the obligation to defend Benjamin. "He just likes spending time with me. You should know that he seems to like me a lot." Her face burned as she spoke her last sentence and Draco turned away to look ahead of him.

They were silent for a moment. Crickets chirped in their surroundings, and once or twice, there was a splash in the lake, undoubtedly caused by the Giant Squid. Draco seemed to refuse to look at her and Hermione considered if she should leave; besides, she suspected that it was past nine already and she had promised Harry and Ron that she would be back by this hour.

No sooner had she made up her mind to leave than Draco suddenly took her hand. It happened all too fast and Hermione was permanently frozen on the ground, all too surprised by his sudden action.

"We haven't been seeing much of each other for the past few days," he said quietly, grasping her hand tightly. "That prat's been stealing you away from Potter, Weasley… and me."

Hermione looked down at their hands, his entwined with hers. As much as she felt for him, this was entirely too wrong. "You have Stella, Malfoy." She smiled lightly and wrenched her hand away. Stella would be devastated if she found out that she was holding hands with a boy who was already taken…

She cleared her mind and decided to leave for the best. "It's getting late, Malfoy," she said, standing up and brushing off any dirt that stuck to her skirt. "You'd better go back to your dormitory before I deduct points from Slytherin." It ached to have him near her. The sooner she was away from him, the better.

Draco stood up as well, and smirked. "Blackmailing me, Granger?" he grinned, "My, my, I've been a bad influence, eh?"

"Goodnight, Draco." She turned to walk back to the castle, but a second later, he popped by her side, draping an arm casually over her shoulders. Hermione glanced up at him in surprise. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I might as well make good use of the time that we're alone." He grinned. "I can do this, can't I?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. No one was here anyway. "Yes, yes, you can –"

But she was cut short, for as soon as they had entered the castle entrance, she froze.

A few feet away from them was Benjamin, bewildered to find that they were together.


	8. Decisions

**Chapter Eight**

**&&&&&&&&**

Unbelievable.

_Unbelievable._

So Stella _had _been right – that blasted boyfriend of hers was out to get _his _girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Here was the proof, standing right before his very blue eyes: that prat had his arm around her and _she _obviously liked it.

What was Stella saying earlier when he went back to the Great Hall?

"_You know, Benjamin," she said rather nonchalantly when she dragged him out once again from the Hall, "I haven't the heart to tell you all this, but – I think – you should keep an eye on Hermione." _

_He asked why, and she replied with the same indifferent tone. _

"_I suspect that Draco's rather… taken with her."_

Which explained why he was here right now after curfew hours – he wasn't just going to stand idly by and allow Draco Malfoy to steal away the potential love of his life! As soon as Stella uttered those words, his eyes flared – rather dangerously, which was unusual for a nice Hufflepuff like him – and he instantaneously and literally ran around the castle to look for Hermione and tell her not to see that Slytherin anymore.

It couldn't wait for tomorrow, he thought, and _this_ was exactly why.

They were seeing each other secretly!

No, Benjamin couldn't blame Hermione – she was the innocent victim after all – so he suspected that Draco had lured her and cornered her during her patrols! The sneaky, conniving, evil…

"Benjamin!" Hermione squeaked, her brown eyes wide with astonishment. She anxiously looked at Draco and then at Benjamin.

Benjamin narrowed his eyes and glared at the other boy. He noticed, with positive fury, that Draco's hold on Hermione had tightened. He was immediately fueled with an urge to punch him right then and there, but that wouldn't be so mature, would it?

"What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?" He demanded co

Draco merely smirked, and to Benjamin's dismay, he had not made any notion to let go of Hermione. "Just fancied a nighttime stroll. What's it to you?"

The Hufflepuff's eye twitched. He glanced at Hermione. "With you?" If she dared to say yes, then he would be badly hurt – she had turned him down earlier yet she chose to be with _Malfoy_? It would definitely be a scar on his ego.

Draco spoke on Hermione's behalf. "Relax, you dolt," he snapped, scowling sordidly, "It's not like we _snogged_ or anything behind your back and Stella's. See, _we're friends_ – unless you're too dense to understand that."

"Draco!" Hermione hissed in disapproval, but Draco did not pay her any mind.

"If there isn't any rule banning good friends from seeing each other even if it were in the middle of the night, then you can't stop us now, can you? You'd know that there was nothing wrong with that."

Now what was Benjamin to say to that?

Draco glared at Benjamin and Benjamin glared back in defiance. This Slytherin was highly arrogant and proud – all the more reason to hate him. No way in the world would _he_ snag the girl; Benjamin wouldn't allow that until the day Hogwarts was ruined. Draco simply did not deserve her.

"What would Stella say when I tell her about this?"

"She'd realize there was absolutely nothing wrong with seeing Hermione. She's _smart_ enough to know that." Benjamin vaguely heard him mutter under his tone, "Unlike you."

He stepped forward, his hand itching to pull out his wand and hex Malfoy. It wouldn't be a good idea, though, because despite the fact that Hermione was the girl who was in the middle of their heated 'fight' (it wasn't a fight yet, though, merely a prelude to one), she was still Head Girl and had the power to punish them.

Hermione, as always, had the good sense to pull away from Draco and face him. "You'd better return to your Common Room, Draco," she said rather firmly. Benjamin was rather pleased to see the downcast look which the Slytherin now sported. "Better not let Filch catch you, or else he'll be mocking me, telling me off for not being a responsible Head Girl."

"But –"

"See you tomorrow." Hermione replied curtly, giving him a slightly remorseful smile. Benjamin's eyes constricted to slits and for a brief moment became suspicious of her. All that, though, seemed to clear away when his chest filled with gloat when Hermione turned away from Draco and began to make a beeline for him instead.

"I'll bring you to back to Gryffindor Tower," Benjamin remarked affectionately, now pleased that he was the one who had an arm around Hermione. As they rounded the corner, he took one last look at the now fuming Draco Malfoy and sneered.

_Ha_, he thought as Malfoy pointedly glared back at him, _You'll never get her_.

**&&&&&&&&**

The next day Stella was positively in a good mood. The first step of her plan had rather been successful – she was sure because the first time she saw Draco today, he was in a sour mood, quiet and subtly infuriated. Benjamin was looking pleased and was livelier than usual when he greeted her that morning; she was vaguely aware that he had a merry skip to his steps. Hermione was in a surly disposition, refusing to look anywhere at any Slytherin (or Hufflepuff for that matter) and made sure that she was always in the Gryffindor Common Room.

As she leaned back on her desk and dismissed all attempts to take down notes from what Binns was saying, she grinned and congratulated herself for a job well done.

The first step was easy though, she reminded herself, twiddling her quill in her fingers. Benjamin was completely the possessive type, she deemed unpleasantly, feeling every bit sorry for her friend Hermione. The moment she had pulled Benjamin away last night after dinner and told him how Draco seemed to like Hermione, Stella could have sworn that his wonderfully blue eyes flamed red with jealousy and passionate hate. His usually good-looking face had transformed into a horrifically angry expression and he turned a bit too red.

To be honest, he looked a wee bit dangerous.

Ah well. It would pay off in the end. After all, she would make sure that Hermione and Draco would get together, and that Benjamin would be forgotten.

Hopefully.

**&&&&&&&&**

Ron let out a frustrated sound, causing Harry and Hermione to glance up at him from their work.

"What's getting you so worked up?" Harry asked, looking strangely at his redhead friend.

Ron's ears were a deep shade of scarlet – a sure signal of probable venting out of pent up anger and frustration. He dropped his Divination assignment on the stone bench beside him and snarled, "Him! _Him_! It's driving me crazy with _him_ popping out everywhere we go!"

He thrust an angry finger at someone across the courtyard and the two followed him with their eyes.

Hermione groaned. Harry let out a flat, "Oh. _Oh._"

Because across the courtyard from where they sat was Benjamin. It was him alright – with his great black hair, lean figure and an unmistakable yellow and black scarf wrapped around his neck, making a great effort to look around the vicinity, obviously in search for someone. Hermione had a sickening feeling that she knew who he was looking for.

"Does he not have any other friends?" Ron grimaced, staring expectantly at Hermione. She looked back at him indignantly. As if _she_ knew.

"Drat, that Benjamin sticks to you like some Permanent Sticking Charm, Hermione," Harry muttered distastefully. "Can't you do something about him? Because he's not only bothering you – he's _bothering_ me and Ron."

Hermione sighed in resignation. "So what do you think I should do about him?"

Ron's eyes lit up rather hopefully. "Break up with him, why don't you?"

"We're not even a couple, Ron –"

"Well, _he_ seems to think so, doesn't he?"

Hermione glanced at Benjamin. He _did _seem to think that she was his girlfriend… How in the world was she to break the news to him that they were seeing things in different perspectives? Because in her own view of things, they were not at all romantically attached to each other.

Harry closed his book, adjusted his glasses and sighed. "It's not that we disapprove of you dating Hermione," he said rather acidly, "but really – if you don't mind me saying in my behalf and Ron's – don't you think he's a tad clingy?"

"Don't forget irritating," Ron managed to say. He glanced over her shoulder and scowled. "And I think he's just spotted you, so I think we'd better get going. I can't stand that bloke. Harry?"

Harry nodded and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Hermione groaned; couldn't there be some way to run along with her two best friends? She had rather spend her time with them than with Benjamin, as guilty as that made her feel.

"See you later, Hermione," they muttered, and Hermione longingly stared at their backs as they made their way back to the castle. Just right then, Benjamin had reached her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sugar Quill," he cooed tenderly as he sat down beside her.

Hermione grimaced. It was a newly found habit of his to call her with a pet name now – and of _all_ the _lovely_ pet names there were in the world, did it have to be _Sugar Quill_?

"And hello to you too, Benjamin," she replied a bit too grimly as she wanted to go back to her Ancient Runes textbook so badly.

Benjamin pouted and Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes. Merlin, did boys pout like that? It was a real turn-off, didn't he know? As handsome as he was, he was annoying. Terribly. To the point that she wanted to pinch him on the ear.

"Potter and Weasley were with you again, Sugar Quill?" Benjamin took a quick glance at where the two Gryffindor boys disappeared to.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," he started, adjusting his scarf so that the end would be behind his back. Hermione did not look up from her reading. "You see, Sugar Quill, I hope you don't take it too badly – but I'd rather not have you seeing those two too much anymore, alright?"

_That_ made her snap her book shut and for the first time, look – no, glare – at the boy who was playing with one of her loose curls.

"You don't want me to see Harry and Ron anymore?" she breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring. This boy was suggesting that she shouldn't be able to hang out with her two _best friends for seven years_? No – she would _not_ have that at all. That was dreadfully unfair! Besides, what could stop her? They were both from Gryffindor anyway. "You can't possibly tell me to do that! You know that they're my friends!"

"Don't you think they're – er – stealing you away from me too much? I mean, look at the time they spend with you! It's – it's – a lot!"

Hermione's anger rose a notch higher. She knew where this conversation was leading to. This was just a prequel to what he really wanted to talk about. "Oh, and I suppose that you'd rather I not spend so much time with Draco as well, too?"

Benjamin's lips curled and he scowled. "Actually, yes." He looked right in front of him and glared defiantly into space. "I don't like him – I don't like him at all. He's a right out arrogant, insatiable jerk –" He turned to her expectantly – "And you're supposed to despise him after all! Harry Potter _hates_ him and that goes for your other friend too, right?"

Hermione gaped at him.

Admittedly, Benjamin had a point – she _was_ supposed to loathe the very path on which Draco Malfoy walked on, scorn his very existence and feel nothing but contempt for the Slytherin.

_But that changed, hasn't it? _Hermione thought bitterly. _There's nothing I can do about it anymore. _

She couldn't just simply _throw_ away the new feelings she had for Draco and resume to hate the boy; as she recalled, she _abhorred_ the feeling to be in love with him, but what was she to do about it? She loved the butterflies he could give her when she was with him; she enjoyed his company as much as Harry and Ron's; she delighted in being special to him – not as special as Stella was, but special all the same.

But then, she thought, wasn't she even more special in Benjamin's azure eyes? Why was there no bubble of joy spouting within her whenever he'd gaze adoringly at her? She'd tried – desperately so – to force herself to feel any amount of sparks for Benjamin, but to her dismay, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Why though?_ She had asked her logical self so many times before. Why could she not feel anything more for Benjamin than Draco? Why could she not forget him?

What was she planning to do anyway?

It wasn't like she was thinking to steal him away from Stella; heavens no, that was not Hermione Granger. And what if Draco didn't even feel the same way?

Her hopes sank. She never really gave much thought of that. _What if Draco didn't even feel the same way?_

Then what were all those wasted thoughts and daydreams for? What were all her hopes that the way he'd look at her or what he'd say to her were special for? They all plummeted down horribly in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, Hermione," Benjamin implored, forgetting to use his pet name for her as he took both her hands from her lap and grasped it desperately, "I'd really feel much better if you wouldn't see Malfoy anymore – go on spending time with your two other friends, I don't really care – just please let me get my way with Malfoy."

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Benjamin. She really did love gazing into those pools of cerulean blue…

And before long, before she could regret her saying it, she smiled meekly and nodded, "Okay."

Benjamin kissed her squarely on the bridge of her slightly freckled nose.

**&&&&&&&&**

He was angry.

He was livid with rage.

He was tempted to smash his plate of bacon and eggs right onto the floor and hex the next person who'd march up and talk to him.

Hermione was avoiding him!

And today was when he finally could not take it any longer. It had started last Monday and had continued on until today, which was Friday. He had found himself standing it for the first two days, making up excuses in his mind on her behalf on why she had hardly talked to him, much less as to smile at him. Then on Wednesday he found that she was downright not paying much attention to his very existence! In the classes which he had with her, she made sure that she was far away from him as possible and would bolt out of class first when the bell rang.

It was hard to try and catch her anywhere without having both Potter and Weasley with her or that Hufflepuff he openly despised. And it was of no use to try catching her eye – she barely gave him a fleeting glance.

He did not like it at all.

That was why he spent all day last Thursday trying to find out why, which led to his poor attentiveness during Quidditch training. Draco fingered the bruise on the left side of his forehead and winced – he had been hit by a Bludger because of it.

And today, this morning, he now had a conclusion why. That Bert guy had done something!

The bell rang and Draco left the Great Hall quickly, his black robes billowing gracefully behind him, for he had lost his appetite all of a sudden – just thinking of that Hufflepuff was enough to make him puke. And then with an annoyed scowl, it dawned upon him that he was having History of Magic with his fellow seventh year Hufflepuffs.

Sure enough, when he arrived with Crabbe and Goyle traipsing clumsily behind him, there was Benjamin with a group of Hufflepuffs and apparently, he was telling some story to the others.

And as he passed by them, he realized what he was ranting on about.

"- and I'm bringing her to Madam Puddifoot's on the next Hogsmeade weekend – she'll love it because I have a surprise for her that'll make her _adore_ me all the more –" And somewhere along his sentence, Benjamin subtly sneered at Draco, while Draco glared coldly back.

He'd show him, Draco thought evilly, the Slytherin in him gushing through his blood. He'd make sure that he beat Hufflepuff tomorrow so badly at Quidditch. As the bell rang once more, he sat down, feeling a bit more gleeful than during breakfast.

**&&&&&&&&**

"Forty points to nil, in favor of Slytherin!"

As the crowds cheered, Draco whizzed around the Quidditch pitch, smirking to himself and actually gloating with joy that the game had barely begun and they were already squashing the Hufflepuff team rather well.

He wove in and out of the pitch, in search of the Golden Snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker was all the way at the other end of the field, and to Draco's delight, he too was unsuccessful.

"Another ten points to Slytherin! Fifty to zero!"

Draco laughed – how he wished he could see the face of Benjamin scrunched up tight in anger. He wasn't part of the Hufflepuff team, yes, but Draco knew for a fact that he cared a lot about Quidditch and that he was a rather sore loser when his House lost.

As Slytherin scored two goals once again, Draco creased his forehead in concentration and told himself to find the Golden Snitch once and for all because truth be told, this game was getting rather boring – Hufflepuff had just proved that they were not a team worth playing against.

And in a matter of minutes, he had found the little winged ball hovering nimbly by one of the Quidditch poles, and he soared into the air to claim it – his opponent seemed to have noticed it too and Draco saw him directly flying to the Snitch as well –

But Draco was quicker and in seconds it was in his fist –

The Slytherins erupted in cheers and he turned to the crowds to throw them a triumphant grin –

Just in time for a Bludger to hit him squarely on his arm. He cringed in pain and did not dare to let the Snitch go.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew loudly and the commentator announced that Slytherin had won by sixty points; Draco flew down and staggered to the ground, the Snitch still in his hand, his right hand holding his left arm gently.

"Which of the Beaters sent that Bludger flying against the Slytherin Seeker?" came Madam Hooch's angry voice. As Draco watched her stomp towards the Hufflepuff team, the rest of the Slytherins came around him and asked if he was alright.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Crabbe and Goyle asked simultaneously, to which Draco replied that he was.

"_Really_, those Hufflepuffs were playing dirtily today," Pansy Parkinson commented haughtily, "Even dirtier than _us_!"

"Who cares – we still won," Draco smirked and he grimaced, suddenly remembering that his left arm was probably broken. Not any moment sooner as they traipsed back to the castle did Stella appear from the crowd, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" She breathed, and Draco nodded in reply. The rest of the Slytherins bid them goodbye, leaving the two alone. Stella offered him her arm to cling to, which he did.

"I'll come with you to the Hospital Wing – I couldn't find Hermione, though –"

Draco frowned, suddenly reminded that Hermione wasn't at all there. He looked away bitterly.

In the distance, they heard a familiar voice talking. Draco turned just in time to see Benjamin once again, scowling – the Slytherin smirked, knowing that he had just made the Hufflepuff angry because of the outcome of the game.

As Stella and Draco walked steadily to the castle, Benjamin (to Draco's dismay) was speaking in a loud voice, as if he intended for them to listen to him. "Slytherin just got lucky today," he said foully, "We've beaten them _loads_ of times before anyway - one lousy game doesn't matter."

Draco's blood boiled.

"Too bad the Bludger hit that Slytherin Seeker all too late –" Benjamin continued, " – then we could have won this match, don't you think –"

All that happened afterwards came too fast. Before long, Draco's fist collided with Benjamin's face. Stella let out a horrified, "Draco!" She tried to pull her boyfriend back, but it was futile attempt, for despite his broken arm, his uninjured one was strong enough to pull himself free and go at it once again with Benjamin.

He suddenly forgot that he was a wizard capable of magical harm – instead though, he thought that punching the conceited prat was all the more self-satisfying and effective to shut him up. Benjamin winced for a second, but later on anger and hate flamed in his blue eyes and he hit Draco back without so much a thought of what he was doing.

"You git –"

"We still would have won anyway – don't be too arrogant as to think we wouldn't have still beaten you –"

All this occurred in only a minute and now a crowd was growing around them, watching to see them fight. Not anytime later did their wrestling about the past game end; all too suddenly it was no longer about Quidditch but about a certain girl.

Finally there was a way to vent out Draco's pent up hatred against this boy.

"You bloody don't deserve her, you prat –"

"Who cares? I have her, don't I? You –"

"Oh, yeah? She's too good for you – what makes you think you'll have her any longer –"

"Then what – you'll take her for yourself? Ha! I won't allow that –"

"You bloody –"

"Why don't you just admit it, Malfoy? You fancy her – are you a bloody coward to admit it–"

More punches ensued between the two boys.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor Snape's voice echoed menacingly in the air and all who stayed to watch the brawl stepped back to allow passage to the Potions Master. Draco breathed raggedly, clutching his broken arm, and glared at Benjamin, whose lip was bleeding profusely and whose eye was darkly bruised.

"Mister Malfoy," came the quiet albeit angry tone of his Head of House, "I'm heavily disappointed that you were particularly part of this commotion. I expected so much better from you."

"I apologize, sir," he muttered, not daring to look up at the beady eyes of Snape.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Hufflepuff," he barked, "You – report to Professor Sprout right after you two get to the Hospital Wing. The rest of you, go back to your respective Houses!"

All at once everyone disappeared hurriedly and with a swish of his cloak, Snape too vanished into the castle. Benjamin glared atDraco and shoved past him, taking the way towards the Hospital Wing. Stella had stayed behind, her eyes quite fearful and her hands finding her way to his arm.

"Come on, Draco," she said softly, pulling him to go as well to the Hospital Wing. "We'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey to fix your arm…come on…"

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Draco obliged and allowed his girlfriend to steer him back inside the castle.

**&&&&&&&&**

Hermione ran out of the Common Room the moment the news of a dispute reached her ears – Harry and Ron, who had seen a glimpse of it told her (rather enthusiastically) that it was of Draco and Benjamin, and they were, according to them, fighting as if to their very death. She had, unfortunately, not been there to witness it – she had gone earlier to go to the bathroom.

"It was brilliant, mate," Ron had said jovially, "Those two can kill each other off and do us both a favor!"

Harry had nodded heartily in agreement. "Really brilliant – Hermione?"

But to their surprise she jumped on her feet and sped out, only to hear Harry explaining to Ron that she was probably only worried about Benjamin.

It was rather odd, though, that she found herself not worried more about him indeed, but of Draco. As much as she tried to wave it off, it wouldn't go away.

Feeling out of breath and warm when she arrived at the entrance of the Hospital Wing, Hermione composed herself and entered just in time to see four pairs of eyes looking at her – Madam Pomfrey, Stella, Benjamin and Draco.

"Hermione!" Stella gave a sigh of relief. "We're so glad you're here!"

She did not say a word, her heart thumping quickly when she realized what position she was in. On her right was Draco still sporting his emerald Quidditch robes, his left arm bandaged and a bag of ice resting on his head, and on her left was Benjamin, his face quite red and bruised. A set of gray eyes were looking at her anxiously, and she determinedly did not gaze at them directly, and another set of blue eyes were expectantly staring at her, demanding her that she should come to Benjamin.

Oh, how she regretted having come down here. If she had earlier known of the decision she was to make, then she would have wholly resisted visiting either of the two boys!

"Miss Granger," the nurse said grimly, obviously (as usual) put out that a visitor came when she was tending to her patients, "Have you come for either of these boys?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Hermione replied quietly, ignoring the horrible lump that had formed in her throat, "I have."

"Well, come on then," Madam Pomfrey said irritably. "I'll give you ten minutes!" She picked up her tray of potions and retreated to her office with a slam of the door.

Hermionetook in a deep breath and looked up. With her heart thumping heavily, she began to take her first steps...

**&&&&&&&&**

And to Draco's absolute shock, Hermione Granger lifted her chin and directly walked over to Benjamin's bed, without so much as a worried look over to him.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Author's Note: **It's a chapter to be proud of – a record of 4,400+ words for just one chapter!I'm getting the hang of making chapters long and I'm enjoying it! Hahaha! See, I updated much faster than before – now you didn't have to wait for half a year for an update. grins Thank heavens it's summer and I have all the time to work on my stories! **Please do review because reviews do make my day,** may it be bad or good; at least when you review I know that there are people who take time to read my work. Constructive criticism very much allowed! It'll help my writing in the future!

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! **You guys were awesome**! cough I love long reviews cough

Wait for the next chapter – though I have no idea what'll happen then. :D


	9. The Locket

**Chapter Nine**

**&&&&&&&&**

From that day onwards, Draco Malfoy never spoke to Hermione Granger ever again.

No longer did they greet each other silently in the hallways as they made their way to their classes; no longer did they acknowledge each other's presence when they inhabited the same room; no longer did they try and meet for their study sessions or for the mere sake of seeing each other again…

Because, as long as both of them knew, their so-called friendship had ended.

It had ended the moment Hermione chose to ignore Draco and instead walked to the side of the ailing Benjamin without so much as a concerned glance over at the Slytherin.

And now, autumn was at an end and winter was soon approaching. Sooner or later the population of Hogwarts gradually forgot the incident after the Quidditch game between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, and those who were personally involved chose to act as if it had never occurred. Draco brushed past Benjamin with cool indifference and so did the Hufflepuff, as if they never knew each other at all and never felt any malice for each other.

Nowadays, Draco remained with his rightful girlfriend Stella or with his Slytherin friends, while Hermione preferred the good company of Harry and Ron, or with her newly established boyfriend Benjamin, who was only too willing to be with her at all times of the day.

No one ever suspected that Hermione and Draco had once been great friends – for Gryffindors were never in good terms with Slytherins and a Pureblood never mingled with a Mudblood. Life returned to normal, the way it was dictated to be; every single day the Slytherin walked with an air of nonchalance and superiority, as if he never cared anything for the sweet company of Hermione Granger. He would be seen laughing with his friends or snuggling close with Stella and Hermione would be seen chatting animatedly with her two friends or holding hands every other day with the perfect Benjamin.

To the world, they cared little for each other.

But inside, Draco was _burning_.

He had been burning since that awful day in the Hospital Wing. It was a difficult feat not to show what he was truly feeling for more than two weeks now; he wanted to lash out at anyone who dared talk to him and he wanted so desperately to strangle someone just so that he could release his pent up anger.

How could Hermione have affected him like this? He was alright before they had become friends; he was feeling all _Slytherin_ before she had to come into his life and forever change him drastically! Where was the indifference? Where was the malice and evil in him? Where was the pure joy of seeing someone inferior feel wretched while he was having the time of his life?

Malfoys were never exposed to feelings of dejection and misery. But here he was, a Malfoy, feeling just _that._

He slumped down onto one of the stone benches at the courtyard and scowled.

He was _miserable_. He was _wretched_. He was _pained_.

And it was all because of Hermione.

He remembered her expression when they were all at the Hospital Wing. She looked… different. She seemed… _alien_. There was no warmth in her brown eyes when she took to the side of Benjamin and asked how he was. There was false joy when she looked relieved to find that he was alright.

But she never even looked at _him_.

He felt betrayed.

She didn't ask how _he_ was doing. She didn't make a fuss if _he_ got hurt. While Stella was away for dinner, Hermione stayed by Benjamin's side, talking to him, laughing with him and all that time, she ignored Draco completely. He lay on his lonely bed alone and disregarded and he hated it.

Once or twice he could have sworn that she sneaked a look over at him but he wasn't entirely too sure because as quickly as it had come it left. As soon as his gray eyes swept over to where she was, Hermione was too busy with her boyfriend.

Draco's lip curled. What had changed in her? Why she changed her disposition towards him, he didn't know and he didn't like it. Where was the girl he so wanted to spend time with? Where was the witty Gryffindor who enjoyed giving him useless facts he was sure he would forget in no time? Where was his friend who laughed at his jokes and stole away from her friends just to see him and talk to him? Where was the Hermione who gave him gentle looks and kind smiles that were forever engraved into his memory?

He missed her. He _terribly_ missed her.

For the past weeks, he watched in resentment when Benjamin took this most precious girl into his arms to kiss her and whisper sweet nothings in her ears. Draco watched as the Hufflepuff held her hand, tucked a loose tendril of curls behind her ear and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

He felt jealous.

He was angry at her. Hermione chose Benjamin over him, Draco. Was that sissy boy more important in her life than _he_ was? Then again, he thought spitefully, Benjamin was her boyfriend. Draco, on the other hand, was merely a _friend_. A friend whom she kept secret. Who, then, would weigh more in her life?

_Definitely the lover, _he declared contemptuously.

Draco kicked the dirt beneath his expensive shoes and cursed under his breath. Why was he even bothered in the first place? He had a perfectly nice girlfriend – Stella. Wasn't she beautiful, breathtaking and every bit as clever as the renowned Gryffindor Know-it-All? He scolded himself for forgetting that she existed for the past few weeks. Merlin, he hadn't even given her any thought for so long! He had been too enraptured wallowing in murky thoughts of Hermione and Benjamin.

Draco fingered the necklace she had given him months back. For Merlin's sake, he didn't realize how lucky he was to have such a perfect girlfriend… Yet he was still deeply bothered by Hermione and Benjamin.

He asked himself why he was in such a state. Why in the world was he enraged whenever he saw the _lovely_ couple strolling about the castle grounds in bliss? Why did he want to curse the Hufflepuff into oblivion so that he may never have to bother Hermione anymore? Why was he so furious whenever Benjamin was there, ready to whisk his girlfriend away?

_Easy, _replied a nasty little voice in the corners of his mind, _you want her for yourself. _

Draco told the little voice to shut up.

It didn't. Instead it continued. _You want her to do all those things she does with that pretty boy. You want her to hold your hand. You want to wrap your arms around her. You want to touch her face. You want to whisper those words into her ear. You want to snog her –_

"Shut up!" He barked. Merlin, that stupid voice had infuriated him. He was now standing, breathing heavily, furious and frustrated. A few people looked over to his direction and he scowled, ignoring them and sauntering moodily back to the castle.

That voice was wrong. He didn't want her. He didn't want her at all. He didn't want to hold her hand. He didn't want to caress her cheek gently. He didn't want her to look at him affectionately with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He didn't want to hug her. He didn't want to _snog _her. He didn't want to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. He didn't want to do all those things at all!

_Ah, _the voice slyly said. _Then what do you want?_

As he turned round the corner, Draco leaned against the stone wall and sank down to the floor. His silver eyes glistened and he scowled, because he realized he wanted just all those things the voice had said.

**&&&&&&&&**

Stella sank down into one of the blue armchairs by the fire, dropping her schoolbag on the carpeted floor. She loosened her tie, sat back and sighed tiredly. She was drained. Immensely.

The past few weeks were horrible. Her plan had, unfortunately, been unsuccessful. It blew up in pieces the moment the two boys involved resulted into a fist fight and had made matters worse when Hermione came along and completely ignored the very existence of Draco in the Hospital Wing.

"So much for being matchmaker," she muttered ruefully, twirling a strand of her blonde hair.

It would have succeeded flawlessly if Draco or Benjamin didn't lose their heads off. All that was needed, after all, was a little push from her, the Matchmaker. They were _almost_ there; Draco was this close to finally realizing the 'truth' and Hermione was downright annoyed by the attention of Benjamin and was still (of course) very much in love with the Slytherin.

But things began to go downfall when Stella realized that Hermione was determinedly avoiding Draco. What was wrong, she wondered, but she could come to any conclusion.

Maybe Stella was wrong in telling Benjamin that Draco was… taken with Hermione. She flushed and waved it off. It wasn't a foolproof plan anyway – after all, she was only seventeen and human.

_To err is human, but whatever. _

As she stared into the flickering flames in the hearth, her mind swirled. What would she do now?

She quickly allowed the Ravenclaw in her to work. She was clever, she was smart… Surely this was only a measly problem with an easy solution; if she didn't know any better, she'd swear that the solution was already staring right at her but she didn't just know what it was yet.

Some minutes later, she snapped her fingers, her eyes gleaming. "The necklace!"

Of course! How could she have forgotten about it? Wasn't it supposed to help one realize who his true love was? With a startling new wave of adrenaline, Stella grinned triumphantly, jumped onto her feet and immediately exited the Ravenclaw Common Room.

**&&&&&&&&&**

"Ouch – watch where you're going, you –" Draco brushed off the dirt from his black robes, annoyed that someone had the nerve to bump into him when he was in such a horribly angry mood. His gray eyes softened, however, when he realized who it was. "Oh. It's… you."

This was the first time in many weeks that they were standing before each other alone; Hermione gasped as she realized who she had bumped into.

She was astoundingly pretty as she looked up at him in surprise, her cheeks marred red and her beautiful amber eyes wide with astonishment. As if on cue, his heart beat a little more quickly than before. _Damn hateful feelings, _he cursed. He had absolutely no time to feel like this. He was angry at her. They weren't even on speaking terms at the moment.

"Malfoy," she said quietly, a tendril of her curls coming loosely. She ignored it, choosing instead to wring her fingers together and look resolutely down at her feet. Draco watched the tendril sweep slightly over her face as a silent breeze passed by them, entranced to even say anything to her.

Just like that, he reached out to her face, traced her cheek gently and silently tucked away the loose tendril behind her ear. She gasped softly, her cheeks relatively getting redder as she stared at his gray eyes. He stepped back and shook his head. _He wasn't supposed to do that_.

They stood still for what seemed like hours, gazing at each other – gray eyes bore into brown eyes – and it didn't help that Draco longed to touch her face once more. He itched to get closer to her and for one brief moment he felt his feet step forward, so much nearer than he was to her before…

But the moment was lost when Benjamin bounded down the steps from the Entrance Hall, and Draco quickly stepped back. Curling his lip spitefully, he watched as the new arrival smirked and wrapped an arm around Hermione.

"Malfoy," Benjamin greeted coolly.

Draco nodded silently. Without words he took one last glance at the Hermione and disappeared, his robes billowing behind him as he strolled away nonchalantly.

What the bloody hell was he _thinking_, touching her face like that?

Why the hell was he feeling like this?

It was horrible – it was excruciating. A twinge of pain seared through him when he watched Benjamin snake an arm around her. He cringed and he ached to hurt something right now. He raked through his blonde hair, visibly confused and angry, not knowing what he should be feeling, saying or doing.

What was he to do now?

He felt awful – how could he be doing this to Stella?

"Draco?"

He glanced over his shoulder and saw, indeed, his girlfriend Stella. He frowned, guilty that he had neglected her too much and that he had entertained thoughts of another. Stella walked over to him and smiled. Taking his hand in hers, she said, "Come on, I have something to tell you."

**&&&&&&&&**

"What were you doing with Malfoy, Hermione?" Benjamin cried, leaning on the ledge of a third floor balcony. He crossed his arms and stared angrily at her. "Didn't I tell you not to talk to him anymore?"

Hermione glared at him and sat down on one of the stone benches. "For your information, I didn't talk to him, Benjamin," she replied. "I haven't talked to him since your fight."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah – right."

Hermione pursed her lips and curled her fists into balls. She didn't believe him, did he? _Fine then_. "Think what you want, Benjamin," she gritted between her teeth, "But I can guarantee you that I'm telling the truth."

"And he was standing awfully close to you – the nerve of that bastard –"

Her cheeks reddened and she turned away, gazing pointedly instead at the gray sky, which to her dismay, reminded her awfully of Draco's eyes and the way he looked at her earlier. Her cheeks tingled where his fingers touched her, recalling how he reached out and tucked the loose strand of curls behind her ear without so much as a warning or any words at all.

Why in the world did he even do that?

"You didn't snog him by chance, did you, love?" Benjamin asked, thus breaking her train of thought. He kneeled in front of her, his blue eyes anxious with concern. "You didn't do anything, did you –"

"Of course not, Benjamin," Hermione answered, patting him lightly on the head like some pet. She laughed. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"Because I know you fancy him." He grumbled and took a seat beside her. "And he fancies you."

Hermione frowned and turned away. What he said was a lie; of course Draco didn't fancy her. They weren't even talking right now! "That's stupid, Benjamin," she murmured, "That's really stupid." He wrapped an arm around her and stroke her arm with his fingers. "He doesn't fancy me…" She felt her spirits droop. "And I don't fancy him…"

_No_, she thought firmly, _I don't fancy him anymore._

**&&&&&&&&**

There they sat beneath the weeping willow, Draco resting his arms over his knees, staring straight into the lake and Stella sitting cross-legged, her hair flowing gently as a breeze passed over them.

"I think we should break up, Draco," she uttered, smiling as she gazed into the distance. From the corner of her eye she saw him blink in surprise and stare at her.

"Why?"

"Could you say that you love me?"

There was a pause and Stella took a chance to look at him. "That's what I thought."

"But I do love you, Stella –"

She laughed. "I've seen the way you look at her, Draco."

His gray eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

She faced him fully, taking his hands into hers and smiling kindly. "It took you a long time to realize it, didn't it?" she said. "You were never in love with me, dear."

He blinked, scowling. "Of course I have – I _am_ –"

"Either way I'm not the one you love now, Draco Malfoy."

He wrenched his hands away and said, "How would you even know that? Of course I _love_ you – of course –"

But Stella waved him off with her hand and pointed at his necklace – the one that she had given him for his birthday. "Have you ever opened that locket?"

He shook his head.

She sighed. "I never told you, did I?" she looked into his eyes. "That necklace is supposed to tell you who you're 'true love' is – _yes_, I know it sounds a whole lot like a _girlish_ fantasy – but it's true. You'd be surprised to know who your love is when you open that, Draco."

He snorted. "It's stupid." He took off the necklace and clasped it in his palm.

"Please do believe me when I say that you really should tell Hermione Granger you love her."

"I – WHAT?"

Stella laughed at his expression. His cheeks were burning red, his eyes wide with shock. "See."

"Let me tell you – I am not in love with her – I never was – I –"

"Oh?" Stella smirked and wrenched the necklace away from him. "Let's see."

Draco watched her with his eyes wide with astonishment and awe. Of course he didn't love Hermione Granger – the very idea was ridiculous. But as he watched the Ravenclaw figuring out how to open the locket, his heart beat like crazy. What if…? He didn't want to know – but he wanted to _know_.

"Aha!" Stella finally opened the locket and she skimmed her eyes over the insides of the jewelry. Her eyes gleamed with excitement and she grinned happily. "I knew it."

She held up the opened locket right in front of Draco's eyes. "See."

He read the inscriptions and his eyes widened, his heart raced and his breath got caught in his throat.

_It can't be._

Right inside the locket was Hermione Granger's name beautifully entwined with his.

**&&&&&&&&**

**Author's Note: **First and foremost, thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter. I would just like all of you to know that I really do appreciate the fact that you have taken the time to read this; this, by far, is my least favorite fanfic which I've written. I was this close to abandoning this story and putting it down because I didn't feel like finishing it anymore. –lol- I think it's because I made the characters too OOC and I'm really not fond of original characters, those which I have created from my imagination. I started this story as a one-shot but I decided to continue it since _Except Her _was already finished… hehe. I wrote this when I was fourteen and I reread the whole story when I was fifteen and I thought it sucked – I'm prouder of my other stories –lol- but here I am finishing this story because I owe it to those who liked it.

I would just like to say that this is the second to the last chapter of 'Of Pictures and Moments'.

I will be thanking each and every one of those who reviewed in the next chapter:)

**Up next:** Confrontation! Draco finally tells Hermione!

Please check my other stories too – most are one-shots but I have two multi-chaptered stories, 'Except Her' (finished) and 'The Deal' (work in progress).

Hope to see you next time!


	10. At Hogsmeade

**Chapter Ten**

**&&&&&&&&**

**If you really love me, won't you tell me? **

_If You Really Love Me, Stevie Wonder_

**&&&&&&&&**

Merlin, no, this could _not_ be happening.

Not when they weren't even _looking_ at each other!

Draco leaned resignedly against the trunk of the willow and groaned. Why could he not have realized this when they were still on 'great' terms? Life always had to be unfair, didn't it? The perfect time for him to realize that he was indeed in love with Hermione Granger was the time that they were no longer speaking with each other, when she was already in a relationship with an annoying Hufflepuff and when his girlfriend was sitting right beside him, about to break up with him and was completely set on bringing him and Hermione together.

'It could have been worse,' Stella grinned goodheartedly, snapping the locket back shut and returning it to him. 'I mean, imagine the difficulties you'd be facing if Hermione wasn't in love with you anymore – '

_That _made Draco sit upright and stare at his ex-girlfriend. 'What do you mean?'

Stella rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently. 'Honestly, boys really don't have any clue. For a smart Slytherin like you, you're awfully dense, you know.'

Draco chose to ignore her comment. 'What do you mean, 'if she wasn't in love with me anymore'?'

'_Please_, love, she's been in love with you for the _longest_ time – I'm actually amazed she didn't crack when she forced herself not to act on it – and I'm certain she still is.' Stella gleefully smiled, obviously lost in the thoughts of her inner hopeless romantic. She shook out of her reverie seconds later, only to stare firmly at Draco. 'The only thing stopping her is the fact that we're an 'item' and of course that Benjamin boy who keeps clinging onto her like a lost little kid.'

Draco snorted. At least Stella had the sense to dislike the Hufflepuff like he did. 'So you've noticed his leechy attributes.'

'Yes, I think everyone's noticed.'

It was late afternoon and the sky was a deep crimson. The sun was setting in the distance behind some snow-capped mountains and a chilly breeze passed by the two of them. Stella shivered as she secured her cloak. Draco wrung his hands together, not knowing how to deal with their situation. He was quite thankful that Stella was such a nice girl – he only wished she could end up with someone like him – and that she herself was the one helping him fix the current problem. What he would do if she weren't the considerate and understanding girl that she was, he didn't know…

'So what do I do now?'

Stella stared at him, as if she expected him to know already. Draco couldn't feel ashamed, though; he really didn't know what to do. 'Come, now,' she exclaimed, 'Surely the cunning Slytherin's somewhere in that blonde head of yours! Honestly, it doesn't really matter what House a boy is, does it? All of you are _thick_ when it comes to love –'

'Yes, yes, I get your point that our gender tends to be the most idiotic creatures when it comes to this foul emotion.' He cast her an annoyed look. 'So what do I do, Stella?'

'Tell her, of course!' She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. 'What else is there to do but that?'

'What? I can't tell her flat out straight.' He said blankly. 'Wouldn't that be too straightforward?'

She thoughtfully played with the tip of her cloak. 'Well – yes, it would. But how else are you to deal with the situation?'

'I don't know!'

'Then there you have it,' Stella remarked smartly, standing up and brushing away any grass from her black cloak. 'That's the only way. You've got to tell her, Draco. How else is she to know what you feel? Besides, she deserves to know. It's either she loves you back or she doesn't.' She grinned and then said quickly said upon seeing the horrorstruck expression on his face, 'Of course, I can assure you one hundred percent that she does. It's only that foul Benjamin who's stopping her from running to you and the fact that to everyone else I'm still romantically linked to you.'

'So what do we do, officially break up?' Draco stared at the Ravenclaw flatly. It was strange that they were discussing what they were to do now, now that it was established that he indeed was already in love with someone else and that he was discussing this with his own girlfriend, of _all_ people. But who could be better to talk to than the wonderfully intelligent Ravenclaw?

Stella rolled her eyes. 'Of course we do.' She kneeled right in front of him and put on a mockingly teary-eyed face. 'You're a great guy, Draco, but we're not meant to be! I really do hope you find someone who'll love you more than I did!' And to add effect, she burst into false tears and patted his hand. 'There are other fish in the sea much more suited than you, love, but it just so happens that I'm not the one for you! It's not about you; it's me!'

Draco chuckled and pulled her into his arms. Stella laughed, and returned his friendly affections. She would definitely miss the handsome scent of her boyfriend, that cool aftershave only he wore (possibly because his aftershave was expensive for other boys), his lovely blonde hair and his very intimate hugs. _Ah well_, she thought lightly, _all good things must come to an end._

'Thanks,' he muttered softly as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 'I really do hope you find some better guy than me; don't get someone so clingy as the leech.'

Stella patted him on the back before she pulled away. 'Don't worry, love, I will,' she replied happily, 'And _you_ – you'd better snag Hermione right away, alright?'

'I'll try.'

She stood up and cast him an expectant look. 'What have you got to lose when you tell her?' She winked, waved goodbye and ran back inside the castle, leaving Draco as he casually waved back from his willow tree.

'What have I got to lose?' he repeated, staring back into the gray waters of the lake. A tentacle of the Giant Squid emerged from the surface in an attempt to capture a bird which was dangerously hovering over the water. He frowned, watching as the little bird barely but luckily escaped the grasp of the Squid and flew away into the distance.

**&&&&&&&&**

_Hermione Granger – Draco Malfoy. _

Her name looked beautiful entangled with his name. It flourished strikingly and wove through the letters of his name, and he could think nothing of it because it was perfect. They were made for each other.

Draco clasped the locket shut and sighed wearily. Merlin, how was he to go about it?

_Hello, Hermione, may I have a word with you? Yes? Thank you then – you see, I've realized that I am hopelessly in love with you and I sincerely hope that you feel the same way for me. _

He snorted. It sounded horribly laughable, even when the words rang in the confines of his head.

Could she possibly prefer flowers as a sign of his affections for her? But no, she hated flowers – or rather, he speculated that she did, recalling the abashed face she wore when Benjamin gave her a truckload of roses.

Would he just embrace her right away, letting everything he felt for her flow through that contact of intimacy? Blimey, she'd probably hex him right then and there.

His gaze averted subtly towards the Gryffindor Table, searching for a girl with beautifully messy curls. Sure enough, she was somewhere there, flanked by Weasley and Potter, looking positively… expressionless. That, however, did not stop the immediate rush of blood into his head and the sudden increasing beat of his heart in his chest. _Bloody hell, _Draco thought spitefully, _One can never escape these things. _

He now hated the fact that he was supposed to get used to the constant thumping of his poor heart whenever he saw her, his head suddenly feeling all light-headed and the room temperature rising up until it was sweltering hot, the way he would find himself staring at her during classes or meals, et cetera et cetera.

It was a fortunate thing that one was only allowed to fall in love once because all the things that came with it were absolutely maddening.

He watched as she suddenly cocked her head, laughing to what Potter said; her brown eyes particularly glimmered in joy and all the impassiveness that was once present in her previous expression was gone and now… she looked absolutely beautiful. Damn the world for making him only notice now; hadn't she appeared to be that lovely before? He had noted it, yes, but never really did he give it much of any importance. She was wonderful. She was amazing. But like Stella said, _Merlin_ was he stupid.

He never really felt like this when he first laid his eyes on Stella. No… this was way more complicated. It was intense. Whatever he felt for Hermione was way _deeper_ and way more genuine than any feelings he may have had for any other girl. This time, he fell harder.

**&&&&&&&&**

Around the next few weeks, when it was clear that winter was bound to come earlier than expected and the air was evidently getting chillier as days passed, the juiciest gossip there was among the students was that Draco Malfoy and Stella Ferguson were officially an ex-couple. No one knew when it was declared exactly, or how it happened or why it occurred. All they knew was that… it did.

But Hermione refused to believe it. Draco would never allow it! He perfectly adored his Ravenclaw girlfriend, so how could he possibly just break up with her? Or let her break up with him?

Benjamin was absolutely spiffy when the rumors reached him. All he said was, 'Ha! See, no perfectly smart girl would be with that arrogant bloke too long. No one can stand him, see?'

Hermione merely rolled her eyes at his reaction. Draco was completely incapable of cutting the potential love of his life _from _his life. _Of course, I was a possible candidate for that love-of-his-life position once,_ she mused. She peeked a glance of her _boyfriend_ (she cringed when she used that term for someone she didn't really consider as one) and sighed.

It had been weeks since her last encounter with Draco. Of course, the memory of it was permanently seared into her brain… the way he stood there, looking surprised to see her; how his gray eyes softened when he realized who he bumped into; how gently, almost lovingly, grazed his finger on her cheek and let it linger there for a second or two; how he instinctively tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear; and how he stood so close to her and almost… almost… _did_ something both of them knew was wrong… until Benjamin thankfully came and brought them back to reality.

In that one encounter, something had definitely changed between them.

But did it happen at that one moment only?

Hermione found herself playing one or two more memories in her mind that she shared with the Slytherin. The first was the time she watched him flying in the Quidditch field that one night when she secretly claimed to have fallen in love with him twice in a matter of hours. She remembered how immaculate he looked bathed in the milky moonlight that evening. She reminisced the way his gaze pierced through her when she tended to the bruise on his face, and how, for a moment, time seemed to sit still for the two of them. And then he brought her with him on his broomstick and flew off into the night as she screamed and clung to him for dear life… he urged her to open her eyes to witness whatever beauty he brought her to…

'_Do you trust me? I promise you won't fall.' _

And he had placed his hand on hers, assuring her that he'd keep his promise. She had opened her eyes and found him smiling at her.

Then of course, there was that after-hours incident, when they had been caught by none other than Benjamin. Draco had entwined his fingers with hers that night, telling her how much he had missed her… how Benjamin had been selfishly keeping her for himself, not giving him, Harry and Ron enough time to spend with her. And then later on he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and even managed to do so in the presence of her Hufflepuff beau, proud and delighted that she was with him and not with Benjamin.

Her cheeks reddened and the same old butterflies in her stomach returned, fluttering wildly within her. Lost and confused as she was, Hermione was at least certain about one thing: she could never love Benjamin the way she loved Draco.

**&&&&&&&&**

It was on the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas that she did it.

After spending the earlier portion of the day finishing her shopping, Benjamin came along and asked Hermione to come along with him to Madam Puddifoot's for a light snack – or rather, as Hermione suspected, a light snog. When they reached the entrance of the 'humble' café, the Head Girl cringed once she took in the sight of the frilly curtains and the abominable pinkness of every piece of furniture inside. Immediately, she knew that she was taking the Three Broomsticks' dingy albeit cozy ambiance for granted; nevertheless, with a gentle shove from Benjamin, she smiled forcefully and stepped inside the small building, holding hands with him.

Once they were properly seated, Hermione shuddered at the sight that she beheld. It was her very first time to set foot in Madam Puddifoot's, thus explaining why she was appalled and speechless to find all inhabitants of other tables either snogging, holding hands intimately and practically touching each other rather… _passionately_. No one was actually _eating_ in this little café! She sharply looked at Benjamin. Was this what he was expecting to do with her here? Apparently, no one in the room knew that there was such a thing as _too_ much public display of affection.

Benjamin, however, was too busy looking over at the frilly menu to notice her glaring. 'Two cups of warm pumpkin tea, please,' he said and the little cherub who was quietly hovering over their round little table nodded courteously and flew back inside the kitchen.

'Do tell, Benjamin, but what are we – er – going to do in here?' Hermione asked, warily glancing about the room of kissing couples. 'We could have settled for the Three Broomsticks, couldn't we?'

Benjamin chuckled oddly. 'Then we wouldn't have had privacy to ourselves, now would we, Sugar Quill?' he replied, his cerulean eyes gleaming mischievously. He took off his Hufflepuff scarf and hung it carelessly behind his seat.

'Privacy?' Hermione snorted. _We wouldn't have the least amount of _that_ here. _

'I've noticed that we've never really… kissed lips to lips in our relationship, love. And besides, I need some warming up.' Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and held it tightly in his, thus pulling Hermione closer to him from across the table. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and there was a lurch in her stomach – not because of the nice little butterflies, but because suddenly she thought she was about to be sick. _Oh my_, she shrieked silently, _he's going to try and… and kiss me_!

She found Benjamin's face inching closer and closer to hers…

He was slowly closing his eyes…

Her heart was pounding in her chest…

She was sure that her eyes were bulging with panic…

And the next thing she knew was that she was standing up, her chest heaving rapidly, and Benjamin's hand was soothing his cheek as he stared wide-eyed and angry at her – for she had slapped him away rather harshly and everyone knew that Hermione Granger's slaps were far too painful.

Everyone who inhabited Madam Puddifoot's had stopped snogging and turned their attentions towards the couple.

'What the – what the bloody hell did you do, Hermione?' was Benjamin's angry cry. His blue eyes, so normally full of too much 'love' for her were blazing with confusion and irritation. 'Why'd you slap me?'

Her cheeks reddened in fury. 'You were trying to kiss me!'

'Of course I was! What did you think I was going to bloody do, _attack_ you?'

Hermione shook in anger. 'You know fully well that I would never EVER want to kiss you, Benjamin!' she yelled. 'For Merlin's sake, would you PLEASE try and understand that we were never OFFICIALLY a couple?'

The Hufflepuff scoffed indignantly. 'Of course we are! We declared it!'

'_When?'_

'When you chose _me_ over that blonde prick, of course!' He crossed his arms smugly. For a moment he forgot about his swollen cheek. 'With such an action, you imply that you love me _more_.'

Hermione gaped at him. He was impossible. He was ridiculous. He was… moronic. Now she knew that it was completely wrong of her to have known him in the first place, no matter how gorgeous he looked.

'I'm sorry, Benjamin,' she muttered, gathering her things, 'but I never really loved you in the first place. So if you consider us a couple, I'm sorry to disappoint you, because _I'm_ breaking up with _you_.'

Benjamin gave out an indignant gasp. 'What? You can't break up with _me_! I _refuse_ to allow you to break up with me!'

'You refuse to let me do tons of _other_ things, Benjamin!' Hermione scowled. 'You're selfish, clingy, _overly_ excessive in displaying your adoration, you're annoying and – and I'm sorry, Benjamin, but I just don't think it'll work!'

'I knew it!' Benjamin narrowed his eyes. 'You still fancy the git, don't you!'

Hermione smiled grimly. 'Yes. Yes, I do.'

'Well, I forbid you to go see him! You're _mine_, Hermione, you're mine – you're never going to be anyone else's – not Weasley's, Potter's and definitely not –'

But before he could finish his sentence, the cherub arrived with their order and Hermione, looking absolutely annoyed and gleeful at the same time, picked up the two cups of warm pumpkin tea and dumped it on the head of Benjamin. He yelled and immediately glared at her, too shocked and angry to say anything.

Hermione merely smiled back, adjusted her scarf and said, 'There you have it, Benjamin. You're feeling warm now, aren't you? Happy Christmas.'

And with that, she picked up her bags and left Madam Puddifoot's, glad that she was finally free from the hands of the clingy leech known as Benjamin and all too happy that she was finally out of that dratted café.

**&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy walked the streets of Hogsmeade all alone that day. He insisted to be by himself, for he hoped to find Hermione and tell her of his… feelings, for it was awful to keep them locked up in him and as far as he knew, the only way he could finally have any peace of mind was to tell her right then and there and hope for the best.

But to his dismay, not once did he spy either of Benjamin or Hermione that day. Potter and Weasley had decided to go off together without Hermione, so that meant that she was with the stupid Hufflepuff, and he did not like the thought one bit.

It was nearly dusk when he grudgingly prepared to go back to the castle. It was too bad, too, because he had even had the thoughtfulness to buy a single red rose – he didn't want a bouquet because for one thing, Hermione wasn't really fond of flowers and for another, there was also the danger of being turned down. And God forbid, Draco hoped the latter wouldn't ever occur.

He was coming from the Shrieking Shack. No one was there every time he was here, and that was why he spent most of his Hogsmeade visits near the abandoned house; it was, as he liked it, secluded, quiet and very much far away from the ruckus of the village. He had come here later than usual because earlier that day he was in search for his brown-haired Gryffindor.

Of course, he was in no such luck of finding her.

_Probably snogging with that prat, _he thought jealously, refusing to picture it in his mind.

He kicked the gravel beneath his shoes and cursed silently. This was _definitely_ not his day. He was lonely, he was confused, he was angry, he was all _alone_, he was practically loveless at the moment and he was getting cold. The sun was almost down and the air was getting much, much chillier.

'In one of our mood swings, eh, Malfoy?'

Draco looked up and was stunned to see the one girl he was looking for standing a few feet away from him. Hermione Granger, flesh and bone, looking absolutely lovely with her scarlet jumper, a plaid brown skirt and the old Gryffindor scarf. Her cheeks were flushed, probably because of the cold wind, and her hair was sticking out in all places; nevertheless, there went the usual course of things: the familiar butterflies, the sweltering heat, the reddening face, the loss for air, et cetera et cetera. He was sure that he was frozen for a few minutes because Hermione tilted her head to the right and looked at him worriedly.

'Granger,' he managed to sputter out, regaining his senses and his ability to speak. Merlin, when was it this hard to breathe?

'Malfoy,' she retorted, smiling slightly and walking nearer towards him.

Well, here went nothing. He wasn't at all going to question why she wasn't accompanied with Benjamin, because that would most probably only cause him any mental block on the things he was about to say to her.

'Could I - could I speak to you for a while?' Why was he so nervous? Malfoys were never nervous; they were calm and collected in all situations except matters of life and death. Then again, he reasoned, this _was_ a matter of life and death. For him, at the least.

Hermione blushed and nodded. She walked over to a log by the trees and sat down, laying her shopping beside her. Expectedly, Draco sat down beside her. She primly kept both her hands on her lap, clamped together rather tightly.

So what was he to do now? Now that she was finally present in his midst, Draco found himself unable to say anything he was practicing to tell her earlier. So what he did instead compensated for his inability to speak – he wordlessly thrust the rose before her, staring determinedly in the distance where the Shrieking Shack was, his cheeks burning a light pink.

'What's this?' Hermione took the rose gently with her hands and fingered it gently.

Draco glanced at her from the corner of his eye and snorted. 'A Mandrake.' He replied sarcastically. 'What, Granger, did that sissy affect your intelligence?'

Hermione glared at him cutely.

Okay, so it wasn't the proper approach he was planning. She was probably getting annoyed.

And Hermione _was_ annoyed. It was positively unexpected that Draco Malfoy gave her a rose, and for a moment there she was rather speechless and touched, but all that had to dissipate when he just had to free his usually sharp tongue.

'Spit it out, Malfoy,' she snapped, 'I haven't got all day. I should be going back to the castle before evening.'

She angrily huffed and glowered into the distance. Silence hung in the air and neither spoke for a moment.

Later on, when Hermione was positive that she was just about to waste her time, Draco turned to her and scowled. He was feeling rather downcast, for things were not going the way he pictured them in his mind. In his head, he had already proclaimed his love for her; in it, she had smiled gleefully, wrapped her arms around him, reciprocated his affection and had even kissed him passionately. In reality, however, Hermione was instead feeling frustrated and was itching to go back to the warmth and safety of the castle.

'It's only one rose,' he muttered, moodily shifting his legs in different positions, 'Compared to what that Benjamin gave you, it's nothing.'

Just one bloody rose, a pathetic excuse for a lovely bouquet of flowers, undoubtedly worthless compared to the truckload of roses Benjamin had proudly showered over her in the Great Hall. Draco would have been able to afford so much more, but he wasn't much of a buyer of flowers and candy for girls. And besides, this was Hermione, who would have preferred to have been showered with books.

Hermione, meanwhile, flushed. Blame Malfoy's sarcasm for making her forget that somehow, this little meeting of theirs was important and making her feel annoyed. 'No, it's lovely,' she replied, flashing him a shy but grateful smile.

Silence rang once again in the air, and still Draco refused to look her straight in the eye.

Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'Why are you alone? Where's Stella?'

He glanced at her, slightly surprised. 'I suppose you don't believe the rumors then?' he replied. 'For once, they're true. We broke up.'

'_Why?' _He _adored_ his ex-girlfriend so much, so why in the world did they break up?

In reply, he scowled and turned towards Hermione. 'Apparently, I'm in love with someone else.'

That indeed caused her poor heart to race like it did the first time she realized that she was in love with him. She cast a wide-eyed, wary look, her mouth agape in surprise. What in the world was Draco Malfoy getting at?

His next motion answered her question; so suddenly, he whipped around to face her, took her hands into his and for the first time that day, gazed at her directly with his gray eyes, looking remorseful yet passionate. 'It took me this long to realize that – that – you know – Granger –' he muttered rather too quickly that he was no longer making too much sense, 'I – well, I – I think I'm in love with you. I'm worth so much more than that Hufflepuff you're dating – I really do love you, Granger, but if you want to be with that other guy, then so be it –'

She was silent as he continued to rant on about how he loved her, how he wanted to be with her, how he wished she'd choose him over Benjamin – and suddenly she giggled, taking Draco off-guard at such an unusual and rather _mean_ reaction to his declaration of love. He actually looked pained, thinking that he was already rejected.

As soon as her laughter subsided, she straightened up soberly and glanced at him. 'Just so you know, I broke up with Benjamin.'

This seemed to brighten his day. Seconds later, he looked deflated and embarrassed, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink and him wrenching his hands away from her. He scowled. 'I seem to have made a complete fool of myself just then.' He shifted his feet. 'I think I rather looked desperate.'

But to Hermione, she found it at all so adorable. Draco Malfoy wanted her. He loved her. _He loved her!_ With open arms she welcomed the fluttering butterflies in her stomach, smiling gleefully and dreamily. 'Did you really mean that?'

'What?'

'That you… love me?'

He looked at her indignantly. 'Of course I did.' He scoffed. 'What do you think I do, say 'I love you' to every other person who comes my way? I'm not some society-loving philanthropist.'

Hermione smirked. No matter how serious and sentimental the moment was, Draco would always be Draco. She loved that about him.

Draco warily cast an expectant look at her. Once again he looked anxious, nervous of what was to happen now. 'You have to say something, Hermione.'

She bit her lip, looked down at the rose she was twirling in her hand and smiled. 'What would you want me to say?'

He paused uncertainly, the pinkish tinge still there in his cheeks, a slight breeze ruffling his golden hair. With a deep, encouraging breath, he looked away from the Shrieking Shack and turned towards her.

And he told her.

He told her that he wanted her to tell him that she loved him back, because that indeed would make him the happiest person on the planet; he wanted her to tell him that she'd allow him to kiss her, embrace her, tell her all sorts of stuff and do all those things he had long desired to do with her.

And Hermione, with a fleeting smile, looked at him, caressed his cheek so gently with the back of her hand and told him what exactly he wanted to hear. Her heart was beating so quickly, but she didn't care, and she watched as his expression first looked genuinely taken aback, and then softened into a gentle, loving smile – it was the smile she longed to see in his face when he'd look at her, but one that she, in the past, only saw from afar as he showed it to other girls. Now, though, it was for her and she could not be any happier. He loved her!

At that moment, gradually, slowly, snow began to descend from the darkening sky, and Hermione looked up, smiling contentedly. She looked over to the boy who sat beside her, and smiled. He wore an unreadable look, his eyes a bit wide and vague. She pointed up with her gloved finger and grinned. 'Look, Draco, it's…'

But she could not finish telling him that snow was coming down for the first time, because he had leaned in and kissed her, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her closer; Hermione closed her eyes and welcomed his lips, caught unaware that she had longed for this to happen for so long. She fastened her arms around her neck, and kissed him even more, not daring to open her eyes only to find out that this was all in her imagination, that Draco Malfoy was not kissing her right now and wasn't even with her...

Only then when he pulled away, looked at her with those soft gray eyes, and whispered an 'I love you' did Hermione smile back, kiss him once again and believe that this was all true, and the boy she was in love with actually loved her back.

**&&&&&&&&**

If one looked at the bedside table of one Hermione Granger, one will see four sets of picture frames: the first would be a picture of her family, she being flanked by her two loving parents beaming proudly and happily with their only daughter; the second would be of her and her two best friends Harry and Ron, she, once again being in the middle of the two boys as they kept an arm each around their most treasured female friend; the third would be of her and her secret under their favorite willow tree, a handsome blonde boy tickling her endlessly as she laughed; and finally the third, a close up of the same couple, the arms of one Draco Malfoy tightly around his beloved Hermione, and kissing her gently on the forehead that made her blush and smile lopsidedly.

And one would see, if one would look closely at the last photo, an ever present love existing between the two, from the way their eyes glimmered brightly, to the way he kissed her ever so lovingly on the forehead. And if one would take out the photo and flip it over, one would read a small note from Draco, exactly the same as Hermione had written during his birthday:

_With this picture, I hope you understand this fact: I am happy whenever I'm with you._ _And I promise, no matter what happens, I'll just be around, ready to wipe away any sadness you might feel. _

_Love you._

**&&&&&&&&**

**Author's Note: **Had a hard time trying to end this properly. Hope you all liked it. And it's done! It's unbelievable – really!

**Thank you to: **futuremoviemaker, UwishIwereYourMuse, PinkTribeChick, My Life Is Hell, Mjade-1, W1cked angel, EmotionalSoul, foxeran, palindrome, mish-serenity, PSYCH0tic, super sycoh, chibigirl626, Sunflower18, Katrina :P, Janie Granger, Iridiscent Moonlight, Ellie :P, JTfanaddict, DracoDraconis, InfinityEstel, Bea, thank you thank you thank you thank you, just little old me, tammie (thank you for that long review with all the please's), xoKaSsIeox, de3h, sundaym0rning, finally-defeated, Poky, silverquill-87, lil-ms-sneeky, distantorigin, ParanoiaSerf, katia, katorse, Crystallized Snow, Leigh A. Sumpter, Kiyoko, Katie Bell90099, slytherin-monkey12, sweet-77-thang, Razorblades And Cupcakes, tennisplaya278, miraboo, g, M, libyanauthor, unknown, Serene Riddle, JeNeSaisPas, PolDryd, animeperfect, Moony-88, thoroughbredchickie, Jay, Rock and Sarcasm, Tinkbelle, yoshimi, Victoria Lee, Reena15, Insane Reality, Becca (thank you for the tips!), ilani, halosangel, innocentrose, nicoleyy, JeWeLzKriScO25, Kerrie-chan, Maibe Josie, Campy Capybara (thank you for the constructive criticism), Bluberry-Gurl, Lysithea Thalassa, Spicysuga, mz malfoy, Nes, viv, unknown2, wackoramaco87, hp-wprshiper, Emily, pensive puddles, Amy85, Shattered Halo, Nikki, Taintless, yellow man, Messenger of Light, firesorceress1, N-, Tears-That-Fall, fictiongurl, Istupid, wats up, sunnysweetie, natyslacks, Suyen, Mystified, sammyrose115, laydee T, Hello, scholz03, cheriiemrei, PenScribble06, DivineSilence, The future Mrs. Ja rule, michelline, Amy85, A Girl In Yellow Dress, tree frog 101, slytherin-monkey12, nutz, carly, elitser, Soot Box, Onzie, Kiki, prin69, Ninde Ancalime, InfinityEstel, etc. Am so sorry if I wasn't able to mention you and you reviewed. -

Thank you to everyone who read this story until it ended! You guys rock! I hope to see you in my other stories!


End file.
